City Life
by Toritona
Summary: Courtney moves from Canada to Atlanta. She is going to have to deal with hobos,Pollution,and of course Duncan!Will she be able to handle the City Life or go crawling back to Canada,and will she avoid Duncan's gang or join them? TDI never happened
1. Welcome to Atlanta

**OK to this is my first major story! This is really like a set up chapter so as long as people R&R There will be plenty of other chapters.**

**This is not meaning to offend anyone! I live in Atlanta, and its really cool! This is just a few of my friends first impressions of Atlanta, so please don't get angry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Total Drama island or Atlanta! I do own some future Oc's**

Courtney stared out the window of her mom's car. She missed her home, she didn't want to move somewhere new.

You see a few months ago her father's job got transferred to Atlanta, Georgia. He was thinking of quitting and getting a new job, but his boss offered him A LOT of money! So here she was, going away from her safe home in Canada and moving to a gross city she had never been before.

There were homeless people, or hobos, all over the streets. You could also see many "bad" neighborhoods throughout the city. Who knows maybe the entire city was a "bad" neighborhood. Also most of the buildings looked like they were hundreds of years old.

Not everything seemed bad though. From the looks of it they had several nice college campuses, not up to her standards, but then again she only even thought of going to Ivy League schools. Even so she had to think that they were respected by any average student.

Suddenly the car came to a stop at one of the nicer looking apartment buildings. It was right in the middle of town but far enough away from the roads that it was not too loud. When you looked up from underneath it you couldn't even see the top, because it was so tall. The building had a sleek texture, with a silver color that glistened in the sun.

Courtney got out of the car and took in a deep breath, almost gagging on the air around her. Now she was mentally preparing herself for a long life.

"Ready to go Court?" Courtney's mom Angie asked really with no concern.

"I guess." Courtney mumbled, although at the same time wondering why she just couldn't call her Courtney.

**A/N: I no real short I'll update chapter two sense I already wrote it just to be nice!**


	2. Hello Derek

**A/N: Told ya I'd add the second chapter the first one was way to short!!! So please enjoy, and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Total Drama island or Atlanta! I do own some future Oc's**

* * *

As my mother and me walked into the apartment building we were greeted by a tall, broad black man. When he introduced himself he said his name was Derek.

Derek: So where exactly will you two be staying?

Angie: Well actually there are three of us. My Husband came down last week before his business trip to arrange everything.

Derek: I see so you must be Mr. Holler's family.

Angie: That's correct; John told me that you would help us when we got here.

Derek: Very well, follow me to the Pent House Suit. (We followed him to the elevator and watched him as he pushed the big P right above the 43)

As the elevator doors opened we were greeted by a dazzling array of lights and color.

The Pent House was huge. It had a living room with a plasma screen T.V and open bar. Plus a kitchen with marble counters and gas stove. It also had three large bedrooms, and a hot tub!

Mt thoughts of where I was to live were interrupted by someone talking to me.

Derek: Courtney are you going to Atlanta public school?

Courtney: (as much as I wanted to say no I couldn't) Yes actually I am

Derek: Really you didn't want to go to a private School?

Courtney: (Of course I wanted to go, but with both my parents requiring travel and the closest private school being two hours away I couldn't!)

Derek: Well if you want I could ask my son to walk you your first day of school.

Courtney: Don't worry I can drive.

Derek: Ms. Courtney you seem like someone who likes to be on time.

Courtney: That's pretty much right.

Derek: Well its not as easy as it is in Canada. Its Dangers on school buses, especially Atlanta County school buses! Plus if you try to drive more than likely you'll just et stuck in traffic, and if you try and walk by yourself, who knows What'll happen!

(Courtney looked at him in astonishment!)

Courtney: but are you sure your son would want to walk me? Plus how do you know I'll be safe with him?

Derek: Well he looks real tuff and people tend not to mess with, but don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Courtney: Thank you so much Mr. Derek

Derek: Anytime, By the way its Derek not Mr. Derek

Courtney: Only if you promise to call me Courtney not Ms. Courtney

Derek: Deal, I have to go, but call the desk if you need anything

Courtney and Angie unpacked most there things and went to sleep. Tomorrow Courtney had to go to the school were the devil would go, and Angie had to meet John in Hawaii for a "business trip".

* * *

**A/N: Who is Derek's son? Why would the Devil go to Courtney's School? Why in the world did I eat two packs of pure sugar? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter or mabey im too Dizzy to tell left from right! Anyways REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Hello DJ

**A/N: I wasn't Gonna Update, but me and my friend had a deal. She help me make a play list I update. So R&R!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Total Drama island or Atlanta! I do own some future Oc's**

* * *

Courtney stretched as her alarm went off.

She turned off her alarm and made her way to the kitchen. On the Counter was a note from her mother telling her that she had already left and not to be late for school.

Courtney knew she would be alone for the next couple of weeks and that she would have to finish unpacking all by herself! Of course that was fine with her, only she could do it right, but for now she had to get ready for school!

So she stumbled sleepily to her room and opened up her closet doors. Then she grabbed a pair of jeans, a collard green Abercrombie shirt, and green flats. Next she tried to do something with her hair, but decided to just leave it down.

Suddenly she heard a buzzing sound ringing through the apartment. She stood there a couple seconds until she realized it was someone calling.

It was Derek's son, so she told him to just come up. The elevator doors opened and someone almost identical to Derek walked in. At first look, you would think he was in again. He was muscular and very broad, but he had a bunny in his hands. As I examined him I heard him say his name was D.J.

D.J: So Courtney right?

Courtney: Yes

D.J: Cool, So ready to go?

Courtney: Sure just let me get my bag.

I grabbed my bag and we made our way into the elevator and down to streets.

D.J: So Courtney you're from Canada right?

Courtney: Yeah, and no offense but I would really like to go back.

D.J: Why can't handle the city life?

Courtney: NO! I just like Canada better.

D.J: Fine, fine don't get so offense!

Courtney: Sorry, so what's that in your arms?

D.J: Oh, this is bunny!

Courtney: (mumbles) Man that's original

D.J: Huh?

Courtney: Nothing, he's just really cute

D.J: O, thanks

Suddenly a group of five flew pass them on there skateboards nearly knocking Courtney off the ground.

D.J: Courtney, you o.k.?

Courtney: Yeah I'm fine, but who are they?

D.J: Them, that's just Duncan and his gang

Courtney: Who's Duncan?

D.J: Don't worry you'll find out.

Courtney: What's that suppose to mean?

D.J: You'll find out!

Courtney: O, O.k.**

* * *

**

**A/N: Who is Duncan? Why is there a gang with** **skateboards? Why Do I feel Dizzy? Who knows, but read and you might find out!! BTW: I'll give virtual ice cream to anyone who reviews!!!**


	4. Tom?

**A/N: Another chapter up only one person got virtual ice cream!!! Hum, this time you can have a virtual cookie for Reviewing so R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Total Drama island or Atlanta! I do own some future Oc's**

* * *

D.J and me finally arrived at the school. It was just as small and dirty as I thought it was going to be. He showed me to the front office and then went to his home room.

As I started toward the principals' office I saw two skateboards against the wall, and heard yelling coming from the other side of the door.

Principal: How many times have I told you two not to skateboard on top of cars?

Voice: I'd say about 250, or more it's hard to keep count

Principal: Hunter stop with the sarcastic comments!

Voice #2: O.K Tom, if we promise never to do it again can we go?

Principal: As much as I don't believe you, sure. Just promise me you'll try and stay out of trouble! The school can't afford another Caribou incident!

Voices: Fine whatever!

Two boys walked out of the office followed by chubby old man that I assumed was the principal. One of the boys had shaggy black hair with hot pink tips. He also had two lip rings and a nose stud. The other boy had a green mohawk and was dripping in disgusting piercings.

Principal: Ah hello, you must be Courtney!

Courtney: Yes sir, nice to meet you.

Principal: Nice to meet you too. Judging by your records you should be a very good student.

Courtney: I'll try my best! (I then heard the boy with a mohawk whisper something along the lines of kiss-up)

Courtney: excuse me

Principal: Don't mind them Courtney, they were just leaving

Mohawk boy: Aren't you gonna introduce us Tom?

Principal: Fine, Courtney this is Duncan and this is his idiot friend Hunter.

Hunter: Hey, that's not very nice!

Principal: Now you two get to class before your county tardy!

They turned around to leave, but before they did the boy named Duncan winked at me!

Courtney: Pig!!!!

Principal: excuse me?

Courtney: No, I didn't mean……….Never mind

Principal: Very well, here are your classes. Report to Homeroom and the teacher should assign someone with a similar schedule to show you around.

Courtney O.K, Thank you very much sir. Just asking is your name Tom?

Principal: No its Jarrett, but he doesn't seem to care!

Courtney: Oh, well bye

I walked down the hall and found my home room and you'll never guess who else was there……..

* * *

**A/N: This was a really bad Cliff hanger!! **

**Me: This is horrible its so rushed!!!**

**Courtney: You tried your best**

**Duncan: No your right its Horrible!**

**Me: Thanks for being honest Duncan here want this green Ice cream?**

**Duncan: Sure thanks!**

**Me: Is it good?**

**Duncan: Yeah what flavor is it?**

**Me: (mumbles) Poison**

**Duncan: Huh?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Hunter: REVIEW!!!!**


	5. AN: Gang members

**A/N: Hey everyone its me Toritona!!!! This isn't a chapter just an announcement.....**

**To continue the story I need some members for Duncan's gang. They will first apear in the 6 or 7th chapter. **

**So this is what you need.....**

**Name:**

**age:**

**stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**dislikes:**

**(optional)History:**

**Please Submit them I really want to continue!!!**


	6. DHKK

**A/N: O.k the people who sent in oc's are in! More than likely they won't be in this chapter or the next! Sorry I just wanted Courtney to meet some more people. I know so far this has been kinda boring, but I promise it'll get better! I may put another chapter up today... So for now R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Atlanta, I also don't own any character, but Hunter and a few minor characters.**

* * *

Courtney: D.J!

D.J: Hey Courtney

Courtney: So I'm guessing we have homeroom together

D.J: yeah guess so, hey do you wanna meet some of my friends?

Courtney: sure

D.J: Well, this is Bridgett, and her boyfriend Geoff

Bridgett: Nice to meet you Courtney

Geoff: Hey dudett!

D.J: and this is Trent

Trent: Hey!

Courtney: Hello, is it just me or does this room feel a little separated?

D.J: kind of divided?

Courtney: sort of

Trent: Because it really is

Courtney: Huh?

Geoff: Each class room is like that. People feel safer hanging out with people like them. First you got the Goths who seem to stay to their selves.

Bridgett: Well most of them anyway

Trent: Shut it!

Bridgett: The mean girls and the wanna b's

Trent: Also nerds like the biggest one over there Harold

Harold: I heard that Gosh!!!

D.J: Then you have Duncan and his crew

Courtney: and his crew would be?..

Geoff: Well Duncan's best friend is Hunter. They've been buds since the first grade!

Trent: That's also when they started tormenting people

Geoff: Hunter's kinda like second in charge. Next would be probably be Kabran. There are a few others two some don't even go to this school.

D.J: Most don't go to school at all!

Trent: Hunter also has a step sister named Kassie. She real bubbly and pretty, but boys won't go near her.

Courtney: Why?

D.J: Because Hunter is Very protective and would rip there head off.

Bridgett: Her and Kabran have been friends forever its pretty weird cause there completely different.

Geoff: Some people say it has something to do with their past.

Courtney: like what?

D.J: No one really knows

Trent: Yeah, but some say their parents abused them so they were forced on the streets, there all just rumors though.

Courtney: I see, but back to the original subject everyone is split up in these "groups" so were do you guys fit?

Bridgette: Well were kinda just leftovers. I'm a surfer; well I use to be now the only time I get to is when I visit my family in California.

Geoff: I'm just a party dude, speaking of which, (stands up and yells) PARTY AT MY HOUSE SATURDAY!!!!!!

D.J: To be totally honest I'm just a big softy that loves my bunny!

Trent: I'm kinda popular, but I don't try to be, my real love is my guitar.

Courtney: Wow, you guys are so different but you still hang out with each other?

Bridgett: Of course, were friends and nothing can ever change that. Hey, Courtney what are you like?

Courtney: well I'm just I guess plain, just me!

Suddenly the bell rang and Duncan, Hunter, and two other girls walked in. One had curly black hair, crystal blue eyes, and a blue ribbon holding back her bangs. She really didn't look like she belonged with the others. The other girl had blond hair with blue highlights and pink tips. She was also, like the boys, dripping with piercings.

Mr. MacClean: Duncan, Hunter, and Kabran why are you late?

Duncan: We just are, plus Kassie was late too

Mr. MacClean: Kassie were you late?

Kassie: Yes, but I had to get breakfast. I got an apple, but I didn't want an apple, so I had to fix toast, and then Hunter kept rushing me, so I dropped it, and then

Mr. MacClean: I get it, so its Hunter's fault you're late.

Hunter: yeah let me tell you about it

Mr. MacClean: Well then Hunter, Duncan, and Kabran all of you have detention.

Kabran: well even though she had a……………. "Good" excuse Kassie was still late.

Mr. MacClean: Fine, fine Kassie you also have detention.

Kassie: Thanks Kabran!

Mr. MacClean: Now all of you take your seats

Kassie: Do we have….

Kabran: just come on Kassie

Hunter: look Duncan it's the goody-goody!

Courtney: are you talking to me?!

Duncan: I believe he was sweet heart

Bridgett: just ignore them Courtney.

Courtney: He acts just like an ogre

Duncan: I've been called worst princess.

Courtney: What is with you and nicknames?

Hunter: Duncan I'm bored with this prep, let's just go sit down

Duncan: K, but just sayin, your sisters a prep too!

Kassie: I am not!

Duncan: You have a ribbon in your hair

Kassie: Stereotyping is wrong!

Duncan: Fine just shut-up!

Mr. MacClean: Duncan double detention

Duncan: Kassie!

Kassie: sowy…

Everyone took their seats waiting for the announcements. It just so happened Duncan's seat was right behind Courtney's.

Duncan: you know something, you have a nice butt

Courtney: are you talking to me?

Duncan: maybe…….

Courtney: well please stop

(Duncan starts to poke Courtney repeatedly)

Courtney: (quietly) stop it

(regularly) Stop It

(Shouting) STOP IT!!!

Mr. MacClean: Stop what Mrs. Holler?

Courtney: Um wait, not you, I mean I wasn't talking to you, I was just

Mr. MacClean: I don't want to hear it, I don't tolerate out burst in my classroom! Maybe detention will teach you how to control yourself!

Courtney: What, but I've never gotten detention in my life!

Mr. MacClean: and hope you never get it again

Courtney: yes sir!

All of the sudden………

Kassie: AHHHHHHHHH Spider!!!

Kabran: Kassie it's just a fuzz ball.

Kassie: ohhhhhh

Mr. MacClean: Girls please be quiet!

Kassie: Sorry….again

Kabran: whatever**

* * *

**

**A/N: Once again this was boring as heck.....I am such a horrible writer!!!! I'm gonna cry myself to sleep in a tiny dark corner!!!**

**Kassie: Spiders are scary!!!**

**Duncan: You over reacted**

**Courtney: Duncan don't be so mean**

**Duncan: What are you gonna do about it?**

**Kabran: I agree with Kassie I hate spiders!**

**Hunter: All you have to do is squash it**

**Kabran: Please the ones at my house are huge! Like as big as my head!!**

**Courtney: There's one right there**

**Kassie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Bridgett: REVIEW!!!!**


	7. going through school

**A/N; Yay I finished another chapter today!!!! Thanks for the Reviews! Cupcakes for Everyone!!!! So The Oc's are mentioned, but not really in this chapter they'll be in next, so R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Atlanta, I also don't own any character, but Hunter and a few minor characters.**

* * *

After an agonizing morning the bell finally rang for first period. Though the teacher did assign someone to show me around with the exact same schedule as me, it had to be Kassie! She seemed nice enough, but why in the world did she hang out with Duncan and his friends.

Kassie: HEY!!!

Courtney: Hi

Kassie: so what's your name?

Courtney: Courtney

Kassie: Awesome I'm Kassie, and I think we could be really great friends!

Courtney: yay...

Kassie: So next we go to math, so let's go to lunch

Courtney: but you said we have math.

Kassie: your right, man you're smart!

Courtney: Thanks

Kassie: so off to math

Courtney and Kassie started to math class. Courtney walked quietly as Kassie skipped beside her singing Follow The Yellow Brick Road.

Courtney: Kassie can you please stop singing, I have a headache

Kassie: Don't worry everyone says I give them a headache!

Courtney: (mumbles) I wonder why

Kassie: Did you say something?

Courtney: Nope just I'm glad were friends!

Kassie: I LOVE FRIENDS!!!

They finally arrived at there AP math class and took two seats near the front. Courtney wasn't surprised to see hardly anyone from Duncan's little gang in the class, but she was surprised Kassie got in. I mean seriously that girl had to be the dumbest girl on earth! **(A/N: besides Lindsey!)**

Courtney: Kassie no offense, but how did you get in this class?

Kassie: What ya mean? Kassie is Brilliant!!

Courtney: Really, what's the square root of 4,253?

Kassie: 65.21028

Courtney: O.K, I get it, man Kassie you're like a human calculator!

Kassie: Wow I'm Dizzy!!!

Courtney: O………………..K

Mrs. Nigeal: Hello class I'm Mrs. Nigeal. I'm only saying that because it looks like we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?

Courtney: Hello, My names Courtney

Kassie: HI COURTNEY!!!

Courtney: (slaps hand on forehead)

Mrs. Nigeal: Sit Down Kassie! Now then, I trust you so I'm using this class period to make copies. You can either work out math problems in partners or just talk quietly I'll be back.

Everyone paired up to do math problems at first, but most everyone ended up talking. There were six pairs through the class. They were Cody/Harold, Ezekiel/Louis, Izzy/Caroline, Justin/Noah, Eva/Sadie, and Kassie/Courtney.

**:/Cody/Harold/: **

Cody: I don't know Harold I think its 4.7356

Harold: No you idiot its 4.7355, GOSH!

Cody: Harold I used a calculator!

Harold: maybe its wrong, some calculator factories mess up ! Ever think of that?!

**:/Ezekiel/Louis/:**

Ezekiel: Hey Louis, long time no see Eh!

Louis: Shut up Loser

Ezekiel: Don't you remember your good ole' friend Ezekiel Eh?

Louis: I've grown out of you!

Ezekiel: I didn't know you were in me!

Louis: Just shut up!!!

Ezekiel: What if I shut down Eh?!

**:/Izzy/Caroline/:**

Izzy: Izzy thinks fire is cool, Izzy loves fire…

Caroline: …

Izzy: Izzy thinks Caroline is to quiet, Caroline needs to talk!

Caroline: …

Izzy: Izzy commands Caroline to talk, so TALK!

Caroline: …

Izzy: RAWR!!!

Noah: Izzy she's a mute!

Izzy: Izzy don't understand.

Noah: She can't talk; she never has been able too! She was born that way!

Izzy: Ohhh! Izzy feels stupid

**:/Justin/Noah/:**

Noah: How'd you get into this class?

Justin: Cheated

Noah: Figures

**:/Eva/Sadie/:**

Sadie: I miss Katie!!!!!

Eva: you've been saying that for the last hour!

Sadie: I just miss her soooooooo much!

Eva: If you say that one more time I will kick your fat $$!!!

Sadie: That's soooooo mean!!!

Eva: That's it! (jumps on Sadie and Bonds and gags her. Then throws her out the window)

**:/Kassie/Courtney/:**

Kassie: The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the….

Courtney: Kassie I don't think I can make it through another round of you singing

Kassie: O.K, why don't you tell me about yourself

Courtney: Well I'm from Canada…

Kassie: NO WAY! That guy Ezekiel is from Canada, he has a weird accent, do you have an accent. Well of coarse you don't have one, or maybe you do and…

Courtney: Kassie!!

Kassie: Yes?!

Courtney: How about you tell me a little about yourself.

Kassie: O.K my step brother is Hunter, and my bestest friend is Kabran! Duncan says I'm annoying, but he puts up with me because he and Hunter are like awesome friends.

Courtney: Well why are you and Kabran friends, you are like really different

Kassie: Well we both have a past…

Courtney: Like what?

Kassie: Well, I was born on an army base in Germany, but my mother died while giving birth. My father and Hunter's mother got married over there, but Hunter was still living over here with his grandmother. About a year later my step mom was killed in a car bombing, so my dad sent me over here to live with Hunter and his grandmother. After I arrived someone bombed the base and killed my father. So now its just me, Hunter, and our Granny, Though she has Cancer and only about two years to live. At least me and Hunter will be able to live on are own!

Courtney: Wow, I'm sorry Kassie

Kassie: Oh, don't worry I'm fine!

Courtney: Well what about Kabran?

Kassie: If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else!

Courtney: I promise

Kassie: Promise, Promise

Courtney: I promise, promise

Kassie: you really, really promise, promise!

Courtney: Yes Kassie!

Kassie: O.K fine, her dad was killed in a train wreck when she was 10 years old. Her mom won't even talk about him anymore! Now her mom remarried a real jerk. He abuses her physically and…

Courtney: and what?

Kassie: sexually

Courtney: oh

Kassie: she won't even tell her mom, half the time she doesn't even go home, Just sleeps at my house or the skate park with the gang.

Courtney: What gang?

Kassie: Duncan's gang!

(The bell rings, but Courtney and Kassie continue there conversation into the hallway.)

Courtney: So who's all in the gang?

Kassie: Well there's Duncan, Hunter, Kabran, Spencer, Matt, Derek, Dylan, Emily, and Louis! Plus a whole bunch of others that I don't really know.

Courtney: wow that's a lot, so what do they do?

Kassie: Well, they usually hang out at the skate park. I go too, because Hunter won't let me go any where without him!

Courtney: What skate park?

Kassie: Duncan took one over about a year ago. It's in one of the bad parts of town.

Courtney: Can you skateboard?

Kassie: Yeah Kabran taught me, and I'm pretty good, but I don't let people know

Courtney: Why?

Kassie: My brother would be mad

Courtney: No offense, but I really wouldn't like having a brother like him!

Kassie: He means well.

Courtney: What else does the gang do?

Kassie: steal cars, sell their parts, skip class, mug people, stuff like that!

Courtney: Rob people?!

Kassie: and stores!

(Unknown to them Kabran was down the hall and heard most of the conversation.)

Courtney: What all have they robbed?!

Kassie: Well….

(Kabran goes up to Kassie and slaps her on the back of the back of the head.)

Kassie: What?

(Kabran gives her a death glare and walks away.)

Kassie: I gotta go Courtney, see you in science right?

Courtney: Yep, we have science next

Kassie: K, Bye!!!

(Kassie runs up to Kabran and they engage in a small argument)

Nothing really happened the first half of the day. In Science Izzy and Kassie mixed two highly flammable chemicals together and blew up the science lab, but besides that it was boring. Then I had to go to lunch…..

**:://Lunch//::**

When I walked in the Lunchroom, It was almost empty. So I grabbed a plate of awful goop and made my way to an empty table.

I saw Bridgett, Geoff, D.J, and some Goth girl walk in. They grabbed their trays and started my way until Duncan and his whole crew walked in and sat down beside me.

Duncan: Watch ya doing princess.

Courtney: First don't call me that, second I'm trying to eat my food.

Hunter: Wouldn't do that if I were you.

Courtney: Why?

Hunter: You'd be better off eating garbage.

Kabran: Courtney why were you asking Kassie a bunch of questions?

Courtney: I was just interested

Duncan: In what?

Courtney: Everything, like you and your gang, stuff like that

Duncan: Your interested in me, o how sweet, but seriously darling you couldn't handle the stuff me and my buds do, so just stay out of it for your own safety.

Courtney: What do mean?

Duncan: just stay out of it babe

Courtney: Whatever, and my names Courtney!

Duncan: I know

(All of them get up and exit the lunch room)

They were finally gone. I was afraid someone else would come sit with me, but luckily Bridgett, Geoff, D,J, Trent, and another girl sit down.

D.J: What was that?

Courtney: Nothing

Trent: Hey Courtney don't believe you've meet Gwen.

Courtney: Hello Gwen

Geoff: She's Trent's girl

Courtney: really? (man never thought Trent would go for a Goth.)

Gwen: yeah I know were a weird couple

Trent: Seriously, why would a girl as cool as you wanna have anything to do with me?

Gwen: First you got it backwards, second that was way too cheesy!

We finished lunch, and went to our next period. School was boring, but I had some classes with Bridgett and Gwen, so it wasn't all bad. Unfortunately I had classes with Duncan and his posse too.

School was finally over and I could go home. Wait, oh no I forgot! I have Detention!

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Bad, O.K, Good, Great, Awesome, Fabtabuless!!!!**

**Anyways Reveiw!!!! Oh, and Louis I put you in AP math since you said you were smart. **

**Kassie: Kabran had smart moments today!!!**

**Kabran: I see Jrish people!!!**

**Hunter: and now its gone...**


	8. Detention

**A/N: The OC's are here!!!! This chapter kinda reminds me of the my TDI introduction chapters, but this should turn out o.k! Soooo please R&R and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Atlanta, I also don't own any character, but Hunter, Kassie and a few minor characters.**

* * *

I walked down the empty hallway to the detention room. There I saw Mr. McClain and 10 other people.

Mr. McClain: Ah hello Courtney take a seat next to Emily

Courtney: who's Emily?

Emily: I am (said a short skinny girl with long brown hair and side bangs. She also had brown eyes, tanish skin, and was wearing a cami, jeans, and a black chocker.)

Courtney: Hi I'm Courtney

Emily: Did I say you could talk to me?

Courtney: No, but I'm just trying to be nice

Emily: Just leave me alone before I hang you by your toes over the toilet!

Courtney: you wouldn't

Emily: try me

Mr. McClain: Girls, girls calm down!

Courtney: Sorry sir

Emily: bite me!

Mr. McClain: Ouch that hurt, now I have to leave, so stay here until I get back, or else.

Duncan: or else what?

Mr. McClain: I'll send chief to find you

Kabran: Please he doesn't scare me.

(Over announcement) Chief: What'd you say maggot?!

Dylan: She said she's not scared of you, didn't you hear her?

Kabran: DYLAN!

Dylan: what?

Mr. McClain: Soooooo Catch ya later!

Courtney looked around the semi crowded room. There was Duncan, Kabran, and Kassie that she already knew. Then there was Emily and that boy named Dylan. He had blondish-brown hair that was short and messy, a black baggy shirt and baggy jeans, plus multiple ear piercings and one in his nose.

Before Courtney could finish her observation Kassie came up to her…

Kassie: Hey Courtney

Courtney: Hi

Kassie: I'm sorry about earlier, I'm not really suppose to talk about, well you know

Courtney: that's fine, but can you at least tell me some of these people's names?

Kassie: No problem! That kid there acting all depressed, yeah that's Spencer. (she said pointing to a boy with light blondish brown hair that curled under at the end. He also had green eyes and his ears were pierced three times on each time.)

The Guy over there with Duncan and Hunter is Matt. (he had black hair with electric blue tips, a blue sweatshirt, black jeans, blue converses, and some piercings.)

Courtney: Hey I think the guy over there is in our math class.

Kassie: yeah that's Louis; He's really more of a lackey. Duncan and the others picked on him for years before he finally joined the crew.

(Louis was very petite, had glasses and was wearing an overlarge t-shirt, and jeans.)

Kassie: over there with Kabran that's Emily, but I guess you already meet her.

Courtney: you mean the girl with anger issues?

Kassie: She's nice once you get to know her

Courtney: Well who's that over there with that Dylan kid?

Kassie: Oh, that's Derek or as we call him Fang. He doesn't like me very much says I'm too preppy.

(Derek had black hair with red streaks, and black eyes. He also had a gold fang-like tooth where his left canine should be.)

Courtney: is that all?

Kassie: Please, Duncan's crew is huge I don't even know all of them!

Courtney: Do any of them like you Kassie?

Kassie: Kabran and Hunter like me because well Hunter's my brother and Kabran's my best friend.

Courtney: anyone else?

Kassie: Emily doesn't hate me, but were not real close friends, and Louis is my buddy even though he's a little geeky!

Courtney: What about the others?

Kassie: I try my best to make them like me, but I think the only reason they put up with me is because of Hunter.

Courtney: don't you want your own friends?

Kassie: I'll be friends with anyone who wants to be my friend!

Courtney: Oh….

Kassie: I'm going over there with Kabran, talk to you later

Courtney: mmk!

Duncan: Hey Princess!

Courtney: Please don't come near me, all I wanna do is make it through this detention alive.

Dylan: Why who's out to kill you?

Courtney: aren't you bright

Matt: Wait a minute; you're afraid of us aren't ya?!

Courtney: I have no idea what you're talking about

Derek: So you're not afraid of us at all?!

Courtney: Just because you have a golden fang, doesn't make you all that scary!

(Derek slammed his hands on the desk Courtney was in)

Derek: Watch you say prep!

Duncan: Come on guys, this is no way to treat a lady.

Kabran: Why, that's basically the same way you treat us?!

Derek: Who said you were ladies

Emily: Excuse me!

Hunter: He didn't mean that!

Spencer: Guys, come on were suppose to be family

Matt: you know what; I think all of this is the No It All's fault!

Dylan: yeah, wait who?

Louis: COURTNEY!

Dylan: ohhh

Kabran: whatever, I think we should just ditch this place.

Duncan: We'd have to get pass chef

Matt: So?

Duncan: Your right, all in favor (everyone raises there hand)

Hunter: Than what are we still doing here?!

Courtney: you guys can't just leave!

Duncan: What's stopping us babe?

Courtney: It's wrong

Louis: people like us don't care about rules!

Derek: Since when are you like us?

Louis: What are you talking about?

Kassie: Please don't fight again!

Spencer: Let's just go before this thing progresses into another fist fight

All of them hopped on their skateboards and rode down the hallways out the door, but before they did Emily was sure to flip Courtney off.

Courtney: At least their gone!

(in distance) Chief: Get back here!

* * *

**A/N: Soo how'd ya like it?! I tried my best to include everyone and keeep everyone in charcter. If you have any concerns please tell me for future chapters.**

**Me: So How'd you guys like it? **

**Duncan: You bore me!**

**Courtney: Shut up Duncan! It was fine!**

**Kassie: I think it was fabtabules!!!**

**Kabran: Please this was soo good Jirish people would like it!**

**Hunter: Needs more me!**

**Emily: you need to get over yourself**

**Dylan: I think it was good**

**Matt: are you serious?**

**Derek: I think you need to get a life**

**Louis: Yeah get a life!!!**

**Spencer: shut up Louis**


	9. Lost

**A/N: Here you go guys! This is the chapter were courtney tries to go home after detention. So R&R and ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Atlanta, I also don't own any character, but Hunter, Kassie and a few minor characters.**

* * *

Mr. McClain decided to take his time and didn't get back until nine o'clock. Courtney being Courtney had stayed there the entire time.

Mr. McClain: Courtney what are you still doing here?

Courtney: you told us not to leave

Mr. McClain: and you listened to me?

Courtney: wasn't I suppose to?

Mr. McClain: yeah, I guess

Courtney: Well can I go?

Mr. McClain: sure, but be careful

Courtney: Why?

Mr. McClain: Well it's dark outside, you have to walk home, and chef is still looking for those other kids.

Courtney: Do I have to walk home?

Mr. McClain: There's really no other choice, unless you want chef to drive you

Courtney: NO, no I'm fine!

Mr. McClain: See you tomorrow then

Courtney walked out the school doors and was greeted by the city lights. She thought it would have been darker than it was, but instead it was if the sun was still out.

She walked along the side walk trying to figure out her way home…

**:://Courtney's thoughts//:: **

Man I wish I paid attention this morning. Now which way right or left?

Erm, I have no idea where I am!

Yes, you do your just a little confused

Please, I bet you I'm in the ghetto. It sure does look like it

No, remember the entire city looks like this!

I guess your right

What are you talking about I'm you

Oh yeah

I paused by what looked to be a skate park. It was dirty, and there were a bunch of kids that looked like they belonged in Juvie "hanging out". All they were doing was skating, jumping over something that looked like trash, and talking. Then I realized something, those were Duncan's friends.

I ran as fast as I could away from that park, so I wouldn't get mugged. Those people were last ones I wanted to see right now, well at least that's what I thought.

It was really dark now, I was so far away from the main part of the city that the lights were dim, and I could barley see two inches in front of me.

Then all of the sudden I heard a musky voice behind me.

**:://Regular//::**

Voice: What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late?

I turned around to a pale boy with blond hair. He had a black zip up hoodie, gray straight leg jeans, and black and white checkered vans. There were also snakebites, eyebrow, and nose piercings on his face, and an F was tattooed on his neck.

Behind him were two more boys. The one on the left had blue hair and golden eyes. The one on the right had black hair and black eyes, and he had his ears pierced all the way up. Each of them also had an F on there neck.

Courtney: wh, who are you?

Middle guy: Well I'm Lex, this is Blake (he said pointing to his left), and this is Perry. (right guy)

Courtney: Well, I'm sorry, but I must get home

Blake: What's you hurry, why don't you stay around here and play

Lex: yeah, that sounds like a great idea!

Courtney: No, I really gotta go! (She turns around and starts to turn, but is grabbed by the arm and thrown to the ground.)

Lex: Come on we won't bit!

Perry: were just looking for a little fun

Perry starts to kiss Courtney on her neck, climbing on top of her in the process. He started to go for her pants when something hard hit him in the back of the head.

Perry: who's there? (he said getting up)

Lex: you're probably just imaging things!

Perry: Is this imaging things? (blood was dripping from a big gash in his head)

Blake: man, you got hit bad!

All of the sudden someone on a skateboard flew through the air and landed right on Perry.

Courtney looked up to see who it was, and guess who she saw…

Courtney: KABRAN!

Kabran: Hey preppy, what are you doing out here so late?

Courtney: I could ask you the same thing! Don't take this the wrong way, but I never thought I'd be this happy to see you!

Kabran: well you…

Lex: Kabran, Kabran here to ruin my fun again?

Kabran: Doing the best I can Lex

Lex: What no back up this time?

Kabran: Like I ever needed it!

Blake: Why don't you be a good little girl and go back to the skate park with all your little friends.

Kabran: Now why would I do that when I could kick three guy's butts?

(Perry got off the ground)

Perry: You'll pay for what you did!

Kabran: I'd like to see you try!

All three go to attack her but are meet with Kabran style kung fu. In the end all three were left with bloody faces a week bodies. Kabran had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her lip, but nothing too serious.

Kabran: You guys are just as weak as last time

Lex: Be careful Kabran you and your little gang are in some hot water with the Fierce Fire's!

Kabran: Duncan's gang isn't so little anymore, maybe you are the ones that need to watch there back!

Lex: Will get all of you!

They ran away through a dark alley. Now all that was left was Kabran and Courtney in the middle of rode somewhere in the ghetto.

Courtney: Thanks a lot, I would've been…

Kabran: its fine, I just can't stand anyone who tries to take advantage of us girls for there own selfish pleasure.

Courtney: yeah…

Kabran: Kassie told you didn't she?

Courtney: about what?

Kabran: nothing. So why are you out here anyway?

Courtney: Mr. McClain didn't come back till nine o'clock!

Kabran: Why didn't you just leave?

Courtney: He told us not to

Kabran: That's the thing, you're never suppose to listen to that guy

Courtney: I always follow the rules, nothing good will ever happen if you don't!

Kabran: you're right, I don't follow the rules and I have tons of friends, make pretty good grades, and can defend myself. You follow the rules and you have friends, awesome grades, oh and you were about to be rapped by three street punks with STD's!

Courtney: This was one time, and it's only because I'm not use to the city yet.

Kabran: you'll never get use to this city; people like you think the world is perfect. Bad things happen Courtney, and if you're not careful something will happen to you!

Courtney: You're overreacting!

Kabran: You still don't get it

Courtney: get what

Kabran: Courtney you could've been killed! Its not like you're my favorite person in the world, but you still don't deserve to die! Things aren't like you see them in your perfect little world!

Courtney: you think my life is perfect?

Kabran: yeah perfect parents, perfect house, perfect everything!

Courtney: Please, I had to move from my house and my country where all my friends and family are. My parents are always gone, and for dome reason the people here hate me!

Kabran: You're sad about your parents being gone?

Courtney: Not really, but it does get lonely sometimes…

(que awkward silence)

Kabran: well do you need directions or what?

Courtney: Please!!!

Kabran: Well, where do you live?

Courtney: 195 Terrance blv.

Kabran: Oh, that giant apartment building?!

Courtney: yep, that's the one

Kabran: Here I'll take you home so nothing else happens to perfect Courtney.

Courtney: I…

Kabran: just come on

(Kabran helps Courtney home)

Kabran: Bye Courtney

Courtney: see ya, and Kabran

Kabran: yeah?

Courtney: Thanks

Kabran: Bye, preppy

* * *

**A/N: I know none of the oc's were in it, but you'll be in the next. BTW: I might be going to the mountains so no update for the next couple of days...**

**Courtney: Why'd you do that to me!**

**Me: Sorry its all I could think of**

**Courtney: and to think I defended you!**


	10. Skate Competition part 1

**A/N: Just thought I'd give you one more before I have to leave!!! This part 1 of possibly 4 parts! So please ENJOY and R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or Atlanta, I also do not own any oc's, but Kassie, Hunter, and a few minor characters!  
**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Courtney's run in with Kabran and the Fierce Fire's. Since then the gang had been avoiding her, well everyone! Actually they were barley even at school!

Courtney: Hey do any of you know where Duncan has been.

Bridgett: Why, are you worried about him?

Courtney: I meant like his gang and him haven't been coming to school lately.

Gwen: Please, that's not what you said!

Courtney: I care nothing about that ogre! I just wanna know what's going on

Geoff: Don't worry they do this every year.

Courtney: IM NOT WORRIED!!!

Gwen: yeah, yeah we heard you.

Courtney: So, why are they missing school?

D.J: There training for the skate competition

Courtney: What skate competition?

Trent: people from all over the city compete for trophies and cash prizes!

Courtney: So I assume Duncan and his little partake in this event

Bridgett: are you kidding? They have been first runner-up in the group competition for the last three years!

D.J: Plus Duncan won his division last year!

Gwen: and that Emily girl won hers last year, and Kabran the year before

Courtney: So there good?

Geoff: There like the best!

Bridgett: you can come with us Saturday to watch the competition

Courtney: I have better things to do than watch a bunch of people break their legs

Trent: Come on Courtney, It'll be fun!

Gwen: Yeah just go. Last year I didn't want to go either, but it turned out to be pretty cool.

Courtney: Fine, if I promise to go will you guys stop bothering me?

Geoff: Of course dude…..or um dudette

**:://Saturday//::**

Hunter: Spencer will you please watch Kassie?

Spencer: come on she's the same age as us, don't you trust her at all?

Hunter: are you even talking about the same girl her? I just want of make sure she stays out of trouble

Spencer: Fine, Just go do your best

Hunter: Thanks, I owe you one

Spencer: so where is she?

Hunter: right beside you

Spencer: Oh, hi Kassie

Kassie: mmmhhhmhhm

Spencer: Why is there tape over her mouth?

Hunter: A Guy can only take so mush!

Hunter went over with Duncan and Matt, and practiced before the competition began.

Spencer: Here Kassie let me help you. ( takes tape off Kassie's mouth** (A/N: Oh Crap)**)

Kassie: I'm Freeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spencer: Calm Down!

Kassie: Sorry Hunter put that on me two days ago!

Spencer: really?

Kassie: yep, Spencer can I have a drink?

Spencer: sure, but no soft drinks

Kassie: you take the un out of FUN!!!

Spencer: just stay here

Kassie: ey' ey' Captain

**:://Courtney//::**

Courtney, Bridgett, Gwen, D,J, Geoff, and Trent walked through the main entry of the skate park. They found a spot near the front, directly in front of the main ramp.

Courtney: Wow there are a lot of people here!

Bridgett: told you

D.J: look there's Duncan

Trent: Don't get his attention, do you want him to kill us?

Geoff: Now Duncan's not that bad, but we do need to leave him alone. I think he is in the zone!

Courtney: Where are the others?

Gwen: Not all of them compete. They just kinda take turns, or they just choice not too. Other than that more than likely they're practicing.

**:://Duncan//::**

Looks like princess is here, not that I care or anything. She's just a stupid prep, well she's not stupid, but well…

Hunter: Duncan!

Duncan: yeah, oh sorry. Spencer agree to watch Kassie?

Hunter: yep, at least we don't have to worry about a repeat of last year.

Matt: you mean the watermelon incident

(all shudder)

Duncan: so you guys ready?

Matt: this year were going three for three, me in first of course!

Hunter: Will see about that!

**:://Kabran /Emily//::**

Kabran: you ready Emily?

Emily: If by ready you mean to kick your butt, then yes

Kabran: Please, last year you were lucky!

Emily: Keep telling yourself that!

Kabran: I would so kill you right now, If I didn't think I would get blamed for cheating.

Emily: You're such a liar

Kabran: you're the liar

Emily: so childish!

Kabran: I am so gonna kill you

**:://Louis//::**

Louis: If my calculations are correct Hunter should when his division, Kabran hers, and we actually have a 30 % increase of winning the group division.

Dylan: look Louis I found a nickel

Louis: Wooooow

Dylan: I know right! Hey Louis why have you never entered one of these skating competitions?

Louis: I'm not really that good

Derek: Please you suck!

Louis: Oh and you Mr. big shot , that's how come Hunter, Duncan, and Matt beat you.

Derek: Why don't you say that again!

Dylan: guys just chill. Lets just go have a seat and calmly watch the show

Louis: That was actually somewhat not stupid

Dylan: What rhymes with nickel?

Louis: Why?

Dylan: ackle, bickle, cycle, deckle, eckle, fickle

Louis: What are you doing?

Derek: seriously you're getting more annoying than  
Louis!

Dylan: Jickle, Kickle, Lickle, Mickle

Louis: Dylan Stop!

Dylan: That's it! Pickle!

Derek: are you finally done?

Dylan: (shakes head yes)

Derek: so, why in the world did you do that?

Dylan: I have a nickel named pickle!

**:://Spencer/Kassie//::**

Spencer: Kassie I'm back

……………….

Spencer: Kassie?

Spencer looked everywhere, but Kassie was no where to be found! This could not end good!

* * *

**A/N: So now I must leave you all for the mountains, but don't worry I'll try to write plenty while I'm up there so when I get back I can type it all up!!!!! So Review!!! I must now go on my never ending quest for snow, and I have snow flake p.j's just right for the occasion! **

**Dylan: Have you meet pickle?**

**Me: I made pickle!**

**Kabran: I maxed out the chat box!!!**

**Kassie: ohhhthatsoundslikesooomuchfunIwannamaxoutsomething!!!!!!**

**Courtney: Reveiw!!!!**


	11. Skate Competition part 2

**A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!! O.K I've been back for a while, but i couldn't find my notebook! I found it now so I'm fine!!! So please ENJOY and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, Atlanta, or any Oc besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

Spencer: Kassie where are you?

Louis: what are you yelling about Spencer?

Spencer: I can't find Kassie anywhere

Derek: Don't tell me you let that lunatic run free

Spencer: She's not a lunatic! She's just a little hyper

Louis: Well if we didn't find her will kill us

Spencer: I know let's split up.

Derek: Why should I help? I'm not the one who let her go!

Louis: you afraid that you'll be outsmarted by a psycho? Then again it really doesn't take much to outsmart you!

Derek: I've had almost enough of your little remarks!

Dylan: Hey guys have you meet pickle?

Derek: you two, what is the deal with all these people lately

Spencer: Everyone please, we need to find Kassie before anything happens to her!

Dylan: I'll help find her

Louis: You can count me in

(all look at Derek)

Derek: Fine I'll help

Spencer: Thanks, now like I said before lets split up and then meet up here right before the group division so we can support the team.

Dylan: wait what are we doing again?

Louis: finding Kassie

Dylan: Who's she?

Derek: I don't know, about this tall, curly black hair, oh and you've known her since the 3rd grade!

Dylan: That Kassie

Spencer: O.K guys see you later

All: Later

**:://Courtney//::**

The competition hadn't started yet, but some skaters were doing pre-show tricks

Courtney: How did he do that?

Bridgette: Told you this was cool

Courtney: yea, but your bodies not suppose to twist like that!

Trent: I know it looks nearly impossible

D.J: Looks like there going to start soon.

Geoff: yeah the girl's competition is first

Courtney: So Kabran and Emily are competing

Geoff: With about 20 other girls

Courtney: How do you think they'll do?

Bridgette: Those girls are really good, but this year it looks like there rival gang has some new girl

Courtney: Rival gang?

D.J: It's this gang controlled the streets until Duncan and his crew took over. Ever since then they've been trying to get back at them.

Courtney: oh

Geoff: There called something like um………Fierce Fire's

Courtney: What!

Trent: you know them?

Courtney: Not exactly

Everyone in the stands got quite as the girls competition was about to begin.

First up was Emily. She was at the top of the ramp ready to start when suddenly she fell to the ground in pain. Seeing this Kabran ran over to her, and as she examined her saw blood dripping from a deep cut in the back of her knee.

Kabran: What happened?

Emily: I don't know for once I was watching the back of my knee.

Kabran: Since you're in pain I'll let that slide, but you seriously don't think they did it, do you?

Emily: Who else would it be, and when I get my hands on them they'll be sorry!

Kabran: do you need me to help you or…

Emily: go show em whose boss!

Kabran: Thanks

Bridgette: Hey, Emily right?

Emily: yeah who wants to know?

Courtney: We were just wondering if you wanted to come sit with us?

Emily: I guess, if I got no better offers.

It was Kabran's turn. She first made sure no one was around from the Fierce Fire's, and then began her turn. Everyone was just amazed; she did some tricks never even seen before! In the middle of her routine she noticed spikes coming out of the ground. She was quick to avoid them without messing up.

Kabran finally ended her routine and noticed Kassie beside the ramp cheering…

She had put her curly black hair into two ponytails, that each had a yellow ribbon tied onto them. She also had a green and yellow cheerleading outfit, and pom pom's that matched.

Kassie: Go Kabran Go!

Kabran: Kassie what are you doing?

Kassie: What are you doing?

Derek: Kassie get back here!

Kassie: Hi Fang! You know what; you look really funny when you're mad!

Derek: Just stay quite and stop running everywhere!

Kassie: MAKE ME

Derek: don't tempt me

Kassie: na, na, nu, boo, boo

Kassie ran off into the distance while screaming at the top of her lungs

Derek: Does she ever stop?

Kabran: She'll have a crash in about three hours

Derek: THREE HOURS!

Kabran: yeah

Derek: I give up, let the psycho be free

At the end Kabran won, and the Fierce Fire's girl came in second.

**:://Kassie//::**

Kassie: Dylan!

Dylan: I can't talk right now Kassie, I'm looking for someone.

Kassie: Who?

Dylan: I don't know, I forgot

Kassie: O.K, well I gotta go! Tell me if you find me..

Dylan: will do

Kassie ran away, but ended up tripping over air and got her hands all muddy.

Kassie: Gross!

(a lady with a whit puddle walked by)

Kassie: Awww… What a cute dog!

Lady: thank you

Kassie: Can I hold it?

Lady: well I don't know……

Kassie picks up the dog and wipes her hands on its white fur, then gives it back.

Kassie: Bye cute doggy!

Seeing Kassie Spencer chased behind her, but is stopped by the lady.

Lady: do you know that girl?

Spencer: yes, and I'm really sorry

Lady: It's alright, but now you have to wash my dog!

Spencer: I really….

(lady hands Spencer the dog)

Spencer: Come on

**:://Duncan//::**

Duncan: Kabran I heard what happened to Emily, is she alright?

Kabran: She's fine, but I'm afraid what Lex and them are planning.

Duncan: Just keep your eye out

Kabran: Tell everyone else the same

Duncan: will do

**:://Courtney//::**

Courtney: There you go

Emily: Th…Tha…

Courtney: huh?

Emily: Th…Thank you

Courtney: wow, your welcome

Emily: where'd you learn first aid?

Courtney: I'm a C.I.T

Emily: What the heck is that?

Courtney: A Councilor in training. I help little kids, stuff like.

Emily: I think I might have judged you a little too quickly…

Courtney: It's O.K; you're not the only one.

Emily: Sometimes it's hard for us to trust people. You got to realize that we haven't had the best lives.

Courtney: It's really fine, when I first meet Kassie I thought she was shy, quite, and everything else that is the exact opposite of her!

Emily: That's Kassie for you, Very Deceiving.

**:://Hunter & Matt//::**

Hunter: Matt where's our boards?

Matt: I don't know they were right here a minute ago!

Blake: Looking for these boys?

Matt: What are you doing here Blake?

Blake: Lets just say were here for some payback.

Blake starts to skate away. Hunter and Matt follow him to an empty shake right beside the park.

Hunter: Blake where are you?

Matt: Hunter I think we've been tricked

Hunter: check the door

Matt: Their locked

Hunter: ahh BEEP!

* * *

**A/N: So this is part 2, of 4. What is Fierce Fire planning? Who knows your going to have to read the next chapter! Also sorry for all the cliff hangers! **

**BTW: If anyone has a suggestion for Duncan's Gang feel free to tell me!**

**Lex: Fierce Fire**

**Me: Its all I could think of...**

**Perry: Its really stupid**

**Me: It was 2:00 in the morning **

**Blake: So it's still stupid**

**Me: Its not very smart to be mean to the writer**

**All: Oh Crap!**


	12. Skate competition part 3

**A/N: HhHhHhEeEeEeLlLlLlOoOoOoLlLlLl Everybody!!! Here is my next chapter part three of four! It's a little shorter than usual because I'm over at my Nana's House and her computer is really Stupid, but do your best to ENJOY and R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, Atlanta, or any Oc besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

It was time for the boys competition, and Duncan was looking everywhere for Hunter and Matt.

Duncan: Where could them two be?! This isn't like them, they would never do this!

Lex: Well, well long time no see Duncan:

(Duncan turned around to see Lex with an evil grin on his face.)

(Duncan smirked) Duncan: Maybe not long enough.

Lex: awww, you didn't miss me?

Announcement: Everyone for the boys skating competition please report to the main ramp.

Duncan: as much as I love catching up, its time for me to win a skating division.

Lex: That's what you think…

**:://Courtney//::**

Everyone began to appear for the boys competition, but Hunter and Matt were no where to be found.

Courtney: do you know they are?

Emily: Of course, they always tell us when there going to bail out on the most important event of the year!

Kabran: Now Emily just calm down I'll go look for them.

Emily: here I'll go with you

Bridgett: Emily you can't move in your condition!

Courtney: Well I'll go with you.

Kabran: Duncan would kill me if I got anyone outside the gang involved in this.

Courtney: In case you forgot, I don't care what he thinks.

Kabran: No Courtney!

Courtney: I'm going whether you want me to or not!

Gwen: Just let her go, two pair of eyes are better than one.

Trent: yeah and will be here with Emily.

Kabran: Fine, but if Duncan asks you were following me and I had no idea.

Courtney: Wouldn't have it any other way!

**:://Hunter & Matt//::**

Hunter: We are so stupid.

Matt: This is your fault

Hunter: yep, I forced you against your will to follow me into a creepy looking shack.

Kassie: Woooooow, its dark in here!

Hunter: Kassie?

Kassie: Hi Hunter, Hi Matt

Matt: What are you doing in here?

Kassie: Just Hanging out, but I think I'm going to leave soon.

Hunter: The doors locked, how are you going to get out?

Kassie: pshh, who uses doors anymore?

Matt: What?

All the sudden they heard a crash and light appeared from the roof above.

Hunter: Only she could do that!

Matt: Only she can survive that.

**:://Duncan//::**

Duncan: where could those two idiots be.

Lex: feeling a little nervous Duncan?

Duncan: What did you do with them Lex!

Lex: Do with who?

Duncan: Don't play stupid!

Lex: Sorry Duncan I'm next so as mush as it pains me I must leave.

Lex, even though he was horribly irritating, he skated even better than Duncan and Matt. Hunter was truly the only one who could beat him, but considering he was no where to be found Lex was full of confidence.

The boys division ended and Lex had won. The group Competition was in one hour and if Duncan couldn't find his team he would have to forfeit.

**:://Courtney & Kabran//::**

Courtney: Where else could they be?

Kabran: To be honest, I have no idea.

Perry: Hello again. How's my two favorite girls.

Kabran: cut the crap Perry!

Courtney: Stay away from us you pervert!

Perry: Girls you really shouldn't say stuff like that! Especially when I have 20 people behind me!

Courtney: What!

Next thing they new, Courtney and Kabran were both unconscious in the back of some van with Lex, Perry, Blake and a whole bunch of other guys.

Blake: Everything's going as planned. Payback is in are reach.

Perry: Only took three years, but don't get too cocky, Duncan and them are very strong. On the bright side, I can't wait to have are fun.

**:://Group Division//::**

It was time for the group division and no one else could be found. Emily was hurt, Kabran, Hunter, and Matt were missing, Spencer, Louis, and Dylan were still looking for Kassie, and Derek was doing who knows what!

Derek: Hey Duncan where is everyone?

Duncan: I have no idea, and I had to forfeit the competition.

Derek: What!

Dylan and Louis came up to them.

Dylan: hey guys what's going on?

Derek: We had to forfeit the competition because Kabran, Hunter, and Matt are missing, and you need at least four people to compete.

Dylan: What Competition?

Louis: We could've skated!

Derek: Please, were better off forfeiting.

Duncan: Fang's right, plus we need to find the others.

**:://Spencer/Kassie//::**

Spencer: Kassie where are you?

Kassie: Hiiiiii Spencer!

Spencer: What are you doing up there!

Kassie was on top of an old shack near the park.

Kassie: I'm up soooo high!

Spencer: yes you are, now can you please get down!

Kassie: (singing voice) I got high hopes, I got high hopes, I got high apple pie in the sky hopes!

Spencer: What are you doing?

Kassie: What does it sound like silly! I'm singing!!

Spencer: I got that, now can you please get down!

Kassie: Only if you sing with me first.

Spencer: I'd rather not.

Kassie: Then I'm not coming down

Spencer: Fine……Fine…(mumbles) I got high hopes, high hopes, apple sky hopes

THERE ARE YOU HAPPY!

Kassie: you sing beautifully

Spencer: Now please come down

Kassie: O.K (jumps off roof)

Spencer: wait Kassie!

(luckily Spencer caught Kassie)

Spencer: Now to get you back to your brother.

Kassie: Oh, him and Matt are right in there.

Spencer: What!

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it, Hate it, Love it, want to kill me because its so bad? Anything goes just tell me in a review. I love, Love, Love reviews!**

**keoni****: Yes its a D/C fic, It really hasn't gotten to all the fluffy D/C romance stuff yet, but it will. I promise!**

**Duncan: I don't even think it's a fic about us!**

**Courtney: Duncan's kinda right, I mean right now I'm unconscious!**

**Me: Your right you are, So that means SHUT UP!!!1**

**Kassie: You need to give something to all those people who review!**

**Me: Your right, how about......Cakes that look like real puppy dogs!!!**

**Kassie: That sounds soooo cool! **

**Everyone: Review!!!  
**


	13. Skate competition part 4

**A/N: Im soooooo sorry i haven't updated! MY mother grounded me, but at least i got to write a lot of the chapters. Please excuse any spelling, or grammar mistakes i typed this really fast! SO now don't forget to R&R and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, Atlanta, or any Oc besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

Spencer rescued Hunter and Mark out of the shack, then all of them plus Kassie went to find Duncan.

Duncan: Where have you guys been?!

Hunter: We kinda got stuck

Duncan: In what?

Matt: (mumbles) The old shack out there

Duncan: Why the hell did you two even go in there?

Matt: We were chasing Blake

Duncan: Figures, I think the Fierce Fire's are finally trying to get back at us for taking over "there" streets.

Hunter: Where's Kabran?

Duncan: I don't know, she was with Emily earlier. You seen her Em?

Emily: well…

Bridgette: Hey Duncan have you seen Courtney anywhere?

Duncan: Please, that girl does everything to avoid me!

Bridgette: Well she left with Kabran about an hour go.

Duncan: To do what?

Bridgette: Look for those two (she said pointing to Hunter and Matt)

Duncan: That's just great! Everyone something must of happened to them, spread out and look

(Everyone just stared for a minute with puzzled faces, and of course the most puzzled face Dylan.)

Duncan: Go!

Kassie: Spencer lets go look together!

Spencer: Don't worry wasn't planning on leaving you alone!

All of the gang went looking for Kabran and Courtney, but still could not find her!

Duncan: How could I let this happen!

Emily: I can't wait to get my hands on them!

Hunter: We have to think this through…

Dylan: What through?

Derek: A plan

Hunter: exactly!

Louis: What exactly do you have in mind?

Hunter: Well they have to want to want something

Louis: Yeah to take the streets back from us!

Duncan: but why did they take Courtney, She has nothing to do with us

Dylan: You're worried about her

Duncan: No I'm not!

Louis: yes you are!

Duncan: do you want me to pouch in your face

Kassie: guys…

Derek: Why so defensive Duncan?

Duncan: DEFENSIVE?!

Dylan: usually when you're yelling your being defensive

Duncan: I have nothing to be defensive for

Kassie: guys…

Louis: Can we stop arguing about Courtney!

Hunter: Duncan it doesn't matter whether you hate or love Courtney, the fact is her and Kabran are missing!

Duncan: I'm not in love with her!

Hunter: I never said that

Matt: yes you are, and yes you did

The boys continued to argue until it increased into a fist fight, Emily and Kassie watched in astonishment.

Kassie: (yelling) GUYS!

(all the boys stopped and looked at her)

Kassie: There are two people missing and you are just fighting with your best friends

Emily: She's right all of you are acting like idiots!

Spencer: were sorry Kassie

Hunter: really sorry

Kassie: Thanks, but I know the reason they took Kabran and Courtney

Duncan: Why?

Kassie: The other day after detention Lex, Blake, and Perry found Courtney after she got lost trying to go home. They tried to have "fun" with her until Kabran came and saved her.

Dylan: wait, I'm confused

Louis: Shocker

Matt: so in the process of getting back at Duncan for taking over there part of town, there gonna get back at Kabran for ruining there fun.

Kassie: That's my conclusion

Derek: I like when you crash

Kassie: That's not nice, just for that I'm eating two jumbo chocolate bars, and drinking TEN energy drinks!

Derek: If you do I'll kill you

Kassie: oooo, I'm soooo scared

Derek: That's it!

Hunter: DEREK!

Derek: What, to much time with her and you'll be as crazy as she is

Duncan: We need to focus people

Matt: So do you have a plan?

Duncan: We just need to rescue them before anything happens to them

Emily: I just hope were not too late

Duncan: don't talk like that

Emily: Think about it, how long have they been gone? If they really want to have "fun", how long will they wait.

Dylan: What kind of fun?

Hunter: (whispers in ear)

Dylan: We have to save them! Wait who again?

Derek: Kabran and Courtney!

Spencer: Knowing Lex, they'll wait till they get to the hideout to do anything.

Matt: So, if we can make it there at the same time, we can just battle it out!

Derek: and they can pay

Kassie: Mission rescue Kabran and Courtney is go!

Hunter: It's going without you

Kassie: Why?

Hunter: I can't risk anything happening to you

Kassie: My best friend and new friend are both in trouble. I want to help rescue them!

Hunter: I understand, but I can't make myself let you go

Kassie: Hunter!

Hunter: No, and that's final

All of them start to head off to find Kabran and Courtney

Hunter: I hate to ask you this, but Spencer can you please watch Kassie. She seems to listen to you.

Spencer: Listen to me?! More like the complete opposite

Hunter: Please Spence

Spencer: but……….Fine

Everyone, but Spencer and Kassie hoped on their skateboards in search of the hideout

Kassie: Let's go Spencer!

Spencer: Your brother said no

(Kassie starts to cry)

Kassie: Please I have to help them!

Spencer: I don't want you to get hurt

Kassie: I won't with you and Hunter protecting me.

Spencer: How do you know will always be there to help you?!

Kassie: I can take care of myself too you know

Spencer: Kassie…

Kassie: (starts crying even more) Kabran has been through so much, if anything else happens to her I don't know what I'll do!

Spencer: If I say yes….do you promise never to cry again?!

Kassie: Why?

Spencer: Because it hurts me to see you like that

Kassie: (whips face) well everyone has to cry sometimes, but I'll do my best

(Kassie hugged Spencer and a slight blush appeared across his face.)

Kassie: Now let's go!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so a lot more mistakes then usual, anyways did you like it, hate it, want to kill me cause you don't see any Duncan/Courtney?**

**Courtney: Yeah, isn't this story suppose to have me in it?**

**Me: *nods head***

**Courtney: Then where am I?**

**Me: a creepy warehouse**

**Courtney: What!**

**Kassie: What, does blush mean?**

**Me: Well if someone li...**

**Spencer: Shhh**

**Me: You don't tell me what to do?(Slaps across face)**

**Dylan: Review!**


	14. looking

**A/N: Hey hope this is o.k, still no Duncan/Courtney, but I'm trying my best. Anyways please ENJOY AND R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Atlanta, or any OC's besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

Hunter: Spencer I told you to keep her away

Spencer: she confidence me to let her come

Hunter: there is no reason for her to come

Kassie: Both of them are my friends and I want to help!

Louis: How could you possibly help?

Kassie: I'm stronger than you

Louis: yeah right

(Kassie grabbed Louis and flipped him over)

Kassie: you were saying?

Derek: you just got flipped by a girlEmily: so?

Derek: he's a wimp

Emily: but what does her being a girl have anything to do with it?

Derek: I was just saying that he was so weak that he got flipped by a girl, stop being so defensive

Emily: stop being such a jerk!

Duncan: will you please just SHUT UP!

Matt: Duncan you o.k.?

Duncan: two people, girls, have been take by Lex and his gang. Anything could be happening to them right now.

Dylan: who did they take?

Matt: Kabran

Dylan: who else?

Matt: Courtney

Dylan: why does she even matter?

Spencer: she's still a person

Duncan: we can't just leave her there

Derek: If it was anybody else you wouldn't care.

Duncan: I don't even know that little princess

Dylan: Yes you do, we meet her a couple weeks ago.

Matt: He means he doesn't like her, but he does

Duncan: I'm not going to argue with a bunch of…

Spencer: All of you forgot we need to save the girls your arguing about

Kassie: yeah ya'll talk too much!

Louis: We?

Emily: did you say ya'll?

Kassie: yeah is there something wrong with ya'll?

Emily: Its so country, I find it Very annoying

Derek: really?

Emily: yes

Duncan: come on guys lets go

Derek: ya'll heard the man! All ya'll need to get going. Ya'll here me, ya'll need to get going! Ya'll…

Emily: Shut your face, fang!

Derek: make me!

Spencer: are you two coming or not?

Emily: were coming

Derek: Ya'll just need to be patient

(Emily glared at Derek)

Derek: what?

**:://At the hideout//::**

Kabran and Courtney were still unconscious. There hands were tied together around a pole in the middle of some abandoned warehouse.

Perry: There so sweet when there sleeping

Girl: your such a sicko

Lex: She's right, calm down Perry. Why don't you just go up to your room?!

Girl: fine just don't do anything stupid

Blake: This coming from a girl who was in a nuthouse for 4 years

Girl: BITE ME!

(she left to her room)

Perry: who does she think she is?

Lex: calm down

Blake: That girls just a whore

Lex: but she ours

Perry: That's not the girl we should be thinking about right now

Lex: Perry's right

The three boys along with about 20 other gang members in circled the two girls.

Blake: Wake-e wake-e! (slaps Kabran across the face)

Kabran: (kicks Blake in a place where the sun don't shine)

Blake: Mommy *falls to the ground in tears*

(Perry grabbed her feet and tied them with a rope)

Perry: Let's see you try to move now

Courtney: (wakes up) What am I doing here?

Lex: We invited you over, What do you think your doing here?!

Kabran: They kidnapped us

Courtney: I'm not a kid!

Kabran: well then they adult napped you, the point is they took us and their going to hurt us.

Perry: We never said anything about hurting you, but if you want us too, that's fine with me.

Kabran: You know that's not what I meant

Perry: I could care less.

Courtney: Why do you even want us. I've never done anything to you

Blake: you just looked yummy

Courtney: PIG!

Blake: (punches her in the stomach) Say that again, why don't you

(Courtney starts crying)

Kabran: Courtney it will be easier if you just be quite.

Courtney: K *gasps for air*

Kabran: you o.k.?

Courtney: I'm fine

**:://Back to the gang//::**

They were going as fast as they could along the dirty, dangerous streets of Atlanta. They were less than a few blocks away from the abandoned warehouse.

Hunter: How much longer

Derek: not too much

Duncan: come on pick up the pace

Everyone started going even faster, but with Emily still having bandages on the gash in her lag it was very difficult.

Emily: Aw crap

Spencer: what's the matter?

Emily: I'm bleeding

Derek: Oh, from that baby cut you got earlier

(Derek turned around and saw the blood)

Derek: never mind

Emily: Just go ahead, I'll be fine

(Derek picked up Emily and started off with the others.)

Emily: what are you doing?

Derek: Catching up with the others, I'm not going to let you drag behind

Emily: Put me down!

Derek: For the last time you don't control me

Louis: If I didn't know better I would say they liked each other.

Dylan: but there arguing

Louis: exactly

Dylan: You argue with people you don't like

Derek: You two, I hope you know I can hear you

Matt: Guys were here…

Kassie: you mean Kabran and Courtney are in there?

Derek: yep

Spencer: Everyone know what to do?

Everyone: yep/yes/*nods head* (stuff like that)

Duncan: good

Hunter: time to save Kabran

Duncan: and Courtney, no matter how much you all don't want to

Emily: we never said we didn't want to

Kassie: Courtney's my friend and a nice person, so were ALL going to try are best to save everybody.

Derek: Fine, now lets ALL go and save their butts

Duncan: Everyone get in position and wait for my call.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was o.k. I really can't stand this chapter! I don't know why I just don't like it. I'm sick and a little disoriented, but I'm gonna try and post another chapter. It's either this or sleep and I've been doing that all day. SO REVIEW!**

**Courtney: I still don't see me**

**Me: I have a headache and you been saying that for the past two author's notes**

**Courtney: It's just the truth**

**Me: You got lines this time**

**Courtney: I was punched in the gut, what fun!**

**Me: PLEASE JUST SHUT UP, I DON'T FEEL GOOD!**

**Courtney: Wow whats wrong with you.**

**Me: That's it...(gags, bounds, and throws in tiny room) Much better, and quieter.**

**Kassie: *pokes***

**Me: *gives her the death glare* What?**

**Kassie: *whispers* I see dead people...**

**Me: (chases her around) can i please have some alone time!**

**Kassie:*comes from dark corner* Review if you dare...wwwhhhhaaa**

**(everyone stares at her freaked out)**


	15. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not getting another chapter up yesterday. I well, I fell asleep. I'm sorry that's the last thing I wanted to do. So here it finally is. Please ENJOY and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Atlanta, or any OC's besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

(Everyone got in position and **The One Thing I Have Left by: Hawk Nelson **was playing in the back ground.)

Hunter and Matt were outside a low window, Kassie and Spencer were outside the back door, Derek and Emily were on the roof, and Dylan and Louis had snuck onto the top floor.

Duncan was planning on going through the front door for a "suddel" approach. Each pair(and Duncan) had a walk-e talk-e so they could communicate with each other.

**:://Duncan P.O.V//::**

I walked up to an old cringe door and slowly opened it. The room before me was dark except for a couple lights that hung from the ceiling. There were a couple of gang members scattered everywhere. In the middle of the room was a big crowd of people.

I slowly walked up and looked in the center of the group. There was Courtney and Kabran handcuffed and feet tied. I didn't know what they were planning to do so I had to act quick.

I radioed Spencer to make sure the bomb was in place, unfortunately Kassie answered.

(over radio)

Duncan: Spencer everything in place………..Spencer?

Kassie: (yelling) yep we already got the boom boom thing in place

Spencer: Kassie you don't need to scream

Kassie: Why?

Spencer: because everyone in there will here you

Kassie: (whisper) oh, sorry

But it was too late everyone in the room turned and faced me.

Lex: Duncan what are you doing here?

Duncan: Just wanted to come and see my buddy Lex, and I find him in front of two girls, one being my gang.

Lex: I'm just playing around with them.

Duncan: Yeah I heard about that, but can you just let them go?!

Blake: not after what that women did to me!

Duncan: Well Kabran can be a little feisty, but she's a good girl.

Kabran: Keep telling yourself that

Perry: Then why don't we make a deal. You take Kabran and leave our part of the city alone, and will keep miss Courtney

Courtney: No, they can't just leave me here

Kabran: Take Courtney Duncan, just leave me here

Duncan: I'm not leaving either one of you.

Lex: Don't act like you care about her. Just take Kabran and leave.

Duncan: NO! I no what you do to girls and I won't let you hurt her

Lex: Now Duncan, don't tell me your still mad about your last little girl friend. In fact she reminds me a whole lot of Courtney.

Perry: wonder if she screams as loud

Blake: her? Man she was a kicker two

(Duncan punched Blake in the face)

Blake: why does everyone hit me

Duncan: you'll pay for what you did to her!

Perry: I don't know why your complaining you could see her every day if you wanted to

Blake: where she buried again?

(that comment lead to another bruise on Blake's face)

Duncan: All of deserve to go to hell for what you did to her

Perry: what was her name again? Bailey, Brooklyn, Brilan, oh I remember Breanna.

Duncan: (pulled out one of his many knifes and drove it into his shoulder)

And so the fighting began Duncan vs. about 30 guys…

**:://Hunter and Matt//::**

Matt: we have to help him

Hunter: our job is to rescue Courtney and Kabran.

Gang member 1: What are you two doing?

Matt: Crap!

Gang member 2: I asked you a question

(Matt pulled out his gun and shot him in the head)

Hunter: MATT!

Matt: we couldn't let him attract attention

Hunter: you could've at least just knock him out

Matt: since when did you have morals?

Hunter: Lets just get inside

They went inside through a window and snuck behind Courtney. They untied her and then started toward Kabran.

Kabran: No guys

Hunter: why?

Kabran: It will be too noticeable, take Courtney outside and then come back for me.

Matt: but if were not back in time

Kabran: you can't worry about that just go!

Hunter: I don't want to leave you

Kabran: you have no other choice

Hunter: Fine…(he quickly but passionately kissed her, and the hyperventilating Courtney outside)

Kabran: (thinks) that's the only time I've been kissed and actually liked it.

**:://Kassie/Spencer//::**

Spencer had just finished placing bombs in places across the back of the building. Also one at the back door that would go off if anyone tried to open it.

Suddenly they saw Courtney come around the corner.

Kassie: COURTNEY!

Spencer: What are you doing?

Courtney: Hunter told me to come back here with you

Kassie: is Kabran coming to?

(Kassie looked around for Kabran)

Kassie: where is she?

Courtney: she's still inside

Kassie & Spencer: What?!

**:://Derek/Emily//::**

Derek: your leg feeling better?

Emily: why do you care

Derek: I don't need you slowing us down

Emily: thanks for your caring thoughts

Derek: your welcome

Emily: agh

Derek: Come on lets get set up

Each of them found a skylight window. They attached cords to the side and attached the other end to there belt.

Derek: you ready?

Emily: as I've ever been

They both came down to a control room.

Derek: This is where they keep all there secretes, and also you can control lights, cameras, stuff like that.

Emily: How did you know that?

Derek: I just do

Emily: but how, I don't remember Duncan mentioning it

Derek: were the only two that know about it.

Emily: How did you know about it Fang?

Derek: you really want to know?

Emily: YES!

Derek: (mumbles) cause Duncan and I use to be apart of Lex's gang

Emily: what?

Derek: only Hunter knows, so please keep it a secrete

Emily: sure, but why don't you want anyone to know about it?

Derek: While I was with them I did things I'm not proud of, but Duncan convinced me to leave and join him to start a new gang. The things I did still follow me, and get into my thoughts, dreams and memories.

Emily: I'm…

Derek: your what?

Emily: I'm sorry

Derek: (raises eyebrows) what you say I didn't hear you

Emily: I'm not saying it twice, you should've listened the first time.

Derek: We need to get beck to the task at hands anyways

Emily: Let's start by giving Duncan some lights

They switched on all the lights so that everyone can see.

**:://Louis and Dylan//::**

Louis: finally we can see

Dylan: yeah darkness isn't y thing

Louis: We need to keep an eye on everyone down there

Dylan: who exactly is that?

Louis: It doesn't matter. If anyone tries to get near the back door stop them.

Dylan: How

Louis: It doesn't matter

Dylan: K

Louis: I'm gonna be looking over the front door. You think you can handle this?

Dylan: I was born to do this!

Louis: Fine, you just say that again a couple of times.

(Louis went over to the other side of the top floor looking over the main scene.)

Dylan: I was born to do this, I was born to do this, I wa…..I wonder what's in that barrel

Dylan looked in a near by barrel **(A/N: Don't ask me why is was there, it just was) **

He pulled out a ticking clock looking thing, well that's what he thought it was.

Dylan: (screaming) HEY LOUIS!

Louis: shhhh, what do you want?!

Dylan: Why is this clock ticking?

Louis: What? (he looked down) Dylan that's a bomb! The Fierce Fires must have planted there own. They were trying to get us.

Dylan: Why would they want to get us?

Louis: Kill us!Dylan: I don't want to die

Louis: but what do I do with this?

Louis: just hold it

Dylan: but won't it hurt me?

Louis: mot until it gets to zero

Dylan: ohhhh, o.k.

Louis first radioed Spencer, so him, Kassie, and Courtney went to the front. Then Derek and Emily who were quick to join them. He tried the others but they wouldn't answer.

Louis: Dylan what's on the clock?

Dylan: 5:43, wait 5:42, no 5:41.….IT KEEPS CHANGING!

Louis: Never mind! ((thinks) There's not much longer) Dylan put the clock back in the barrel.

Dylan: Why?

Louis: We have to go

Dylan: but what about…

Louis: They'll come

**:://Hunter and Matt//::**

They came back into the warehouse to get Kabran, but she was gone!

Hunter: Where could she be

Matt: they must of taken her

Hunter: There still here, aren't they

Both boys looked over at Duncan, he had defeated about twenty members, but Lex, Perry, and Blake were no where in sight.

Hunter: Duncan look, this is a set up!

Duncan: I can't believe I fell for this.

Matt: we all did

Hunter: *starts to tear up* We only got one

Duncan: Courtney, Kabran told us not to take both of them.

(Suddenly Louis's voice came over the radio)

Louis: Guys hurry up and meet us out front. Dylan found a bomb there's less then 5 minutes left.

Duncan: Let's go

All three ran outside, but blocked the door behind them. All the people left inside went toward the back door to escape, but in turn activated there bombs. The entire warehouse was up in flames.

Of course Duncan, and his crew were far away when it happened.

Duncan: This is all my fault…

* * *

**A/N: ewww, that was a good cliff hanger. My Laptop is acting kinda weird so I can't type much. So please REVIEW!**


	16. The Car Ride

**A/N: Hiya I know its been forever since I updated, but finally here you go!!! I really don't like this chapter, I mean all of you gave me such good reviews for the last chapter, and I wanted this one to be just as good, but I don't like this one at all. ANYWAYS REVIEW AND ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Atlanta, or any OC's besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

Duncan: How could I let this happen?!

Hunter: We let this happen, not just you

Dylan: yeah, how were we suppose to know there was an exploding clock in there

Kassie: Where's Kabran?

Everyone: ……

Kassie: Guys, where is Kabran?

Everyone: …..

Kassie: Someone tell me where Kabran is, RIGHT NOW!

Hunter: we didn't get her Kassie

Kassie: What! You let her explode

Matt: She was already gone before the bomb went off

Kassie: Where is she then?

Spencer: they think Lex took her

Kassie: No! We have to save her

Duncan: we know that Kassie

(Kassie cried and was pulled into a hug from Spencer)

Derek: I know where there tacking her.

Emily: Me too, it was up in that little room

Duncan: Where?

Derek: Yonah mountain **(A/N: REAL PLACE)**

Emily: where all those hillbillies live

Duncan: Exactly where on this mountain are they taking her?

Derek: Lex's grandfather has some kind of cabin up there

Louis: but do you know the exact location

Derek: ask Emily

( Emily lifted p he hand to show a list of directions)

(Louis picked up a piece of paper and wrote then down)

Louis: We can't make it this far on our skateboards

Matt: We need a car

(everyone looked at Kassie, and she wiped away her tears and looked up at them)

Kassie: so you need my expertise?

Courtney: did you guys forget I was even here?

(everyone looked at her)

Duncan: you need to go home princess

Courtney: I don't think so, I want to help!

Duncan: No, your not getting involved in this.

Courtney: I already am involved in this

Kassie: Duncan, just let her

Duncan: Fine, just stay out of the way. Now Kassie go pick one out.

Kassie: ohh, a hummer

Next thing you know a big black hummer on the side of the of lit up with a loud rumble.

Courtney: that's illegal

Duncan: your point is?….

(Courtney began to open he mouth, but then realized there was no use.)

Spencer: Lets go!

Kassie: I wanna drive!

Emily: No, No, No crazy girl!

Kassie: come on I've drove before

Dylan: but that guy with the blue lights chased us for like five hours

Kassie: wreck into seven cars and the next thing you know your in a high speed chase, but its no big deal. Please!

Everyone: NO!

Kassie: fine….

(everyone got in the car)

(the stole the car from a rich business man, so it was specially made with 4 rows (a/n: so I tried 2 fit 10 people in 1 car. Use your imagination!)

Louis was driving and Matt was in the passengers seat. Then in the second row on the left was Dylan and the right was Hunter. The third row had Duncan on the left, Spencer in the middle, and Derek on the right. Finally in the last row there was Courtney on the let, Kassie in the middle, and Emily on the right.

Kassie: hey Spencer

Spencer: yeah

Kassie: will there be snow where were going

Spencer: sure it snows all the time in the mountains.

Kassie: fun!

Courtney: Kassidy, how do you feel about stealing cars?

*Kassie tilts her head*

Kassie: I don't steal cars

Courtney: you stole this one.

Kassie: I didn't "steal" this car.

Courtney: yes you did

Kassie: (in singing voice) you can't prove that!

Emily: Just forget it Courtney

Courtney: but…

Emily: Forget it!

Courtney: fine…you don't have to get so angry

Emily: It's just that this isn't the right time to discuss that.

Courtney: your right I'm sorry. Some people say I have a tendency to ramble, but I don't think so. You know what I….

Duncan: you sure do talk a lot princess

Courtney: again with the nicknames

Duncan: Just shut your yap and enjoy the sights

Courtney: the window's back her are tinted the only thing I can really see is the back of your head

Duncan: Well then, enjoy the view, you may not get to see it again after this.

Courtney: Your so full of your self, and what do you mean we go to the same school, of course I'll see you again.

Duncan: What we are doing is dangerous Courtney. Some of us may not make it out of this alive.

Courtney: Then why do you get involved in stuff like this?

Duncan: Because we have no choice!

Courtney: yes you do, If it wasn't for your little gang this would have never happened. Why did you start this in the first place?!

Duncan: Each of us have our own reason. Some of us have no where to go, or the streets are better than where we do have. On the other hand, for some this life style is a million times better then the ones we were living, even if we are in a gang. Most of us though are fighting, fighting for someone or something that we have lost. We each have different reasons, but we have a reason. We didn't just randomly decide, hey you know what to day I'm gonna join a gang.

Courtney: I….had no idea

Duncan: Well maybe you should no people before you judge them.

Courtney: but I'm like the most understanding person I know

Duncan: Then I'd hate to meet your friends.

Courtney: I don't feel like arguing with someone as immature as you.

Louis: If you both don't be quite. I will run off the rode.

Dylan: Why would you get out of the car just to run?

*Louis hits his head against the stirring wheel*

Courtney: Duncan, do you have a problem with me?

Duncan: NO, I just really wish you would stay away from peoples business.

Courtney: I'm not

Duncan: yes you are, I understand your trying to help, but I can't let you get hurt!

Courtney: *whisper* It's not like you care what happens to me

Hunter: We still have a hour and a half left of this ride. You two just going to deal with each other.

Derek: Why is she even here

Kassie: because she is, just deal with it!

Matt: Everyone please!

……………..

Kassie: I'm tired of this. (she then climbed over the seat on top of Spencer.)

Spencer: What are you doing Kassie?

Kassie: Duncan you get back there, If your going to argue I'm not going to be in the middle of it.

Duncan: excuse me?

Kassie: *screaming* Just get back there!

(Kassie pushes Duncan to the back seat, and he does all but land on Courtney)

Courtney: Don't touch me ogre

Duncan: don't act like you don't like it

Courtney: Why on earth would I even take a second look at someone like you.

Duncan: did you forget that I just saved your life? It's like all you can do is yell at me!

(Courtney brought her legs to her chest)

Courtney: I'm sorry…..I'm just scarred

(Duncan got in the seat beside her)

Duncan: I told you not to get involved.

Courtney: but I feel like the whole thing is my fault

Duncan: It's not and don't think it is.

Dylan: but the only reason there mad at Kabran is because she saved Courtney

Duncan: Dylan…

Dylan: but it's the truth, right?

(Courtney started crying even more)

Duncan: Courtney please stop crying, Courtney

Next thing that happened surprised everyone. Well at least Duncan. Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan and cried in his chest.

Everyone just kind of stared in shock, but then after it wore off continued there own things. Courtney eventually fell asleep in Duncan's arms, adding a hidden smirk on his face.

Matt: What did you do to her.

Louis: Tell me you didn't give her anything.

Duncan: now would I do that.

(Everyone in the car, except for Courtney, turned and looked at him)

Duncan: well I didn't, maybe some benadryll but that's all

Spencer: how many?

Duncan: only abut half as much as you two give Kassie

Hunter: 6!

Kassie: what?!

Spencer: nothing…

Kassie: It better be nothing!

Derek: Don't complain at least it'll be quieter

(Emily slapped him across the back of his head)

Derek: What was that for

Emily: I needed to hit something and your head was the closest thing around

Derek: *mumbles* anger issues

(Emily slapped him again)

Derek: Will you stop that?

Emily: that one was for being a jerk

Dylan: Let's all just mellow out. Be peaceful and get in touch with your most inner feeling.

Matt: dude….seriously?

Louis: great he's gone all Gandhi on us.

(Courtney starts mumbling in her sleep)

*sleeping* Courtney: Ha, Ha, Ha your so funny. So soft and yummy. Oh, and that mustache. Know I don't care if you look different from other people. You're my kind of man!

(Everyone did there best to hold in a laugh)

*sleeping* Courtney: Mr. Potato head

(Now that was it, they just couldn't hold it in anymore)

Everyone busted out in laughter, tears pouring down there face.

Kassie even fell in the floor board, and Louis almost lost control of the car. All the commotion caused Courtney to wake up.

Courtney: What's the matter with you guys?

Emily: nothing, nothing at all

Dylan: Were just laughing at what you said!

Courtney: What are you talking about?

Kassie: The soft and yummy Mr. Potato head

Courtney: What are you talking about?

Duncan: So that's why your so upset, your missing your "boyfriend"

Courtney: It was probably just a dream, but I didn't say anything about a Mr. Potato head

Duncan: What kind of dream?

Courtney: None of your business, and I don't have a boyfriend!

Duncan: Prove it

Courtney: how?

Duncan: Kiss me…

Courtney: ewwww

Duncan: see you can't

Courtney: no one on earth would want to kiss you

Duncan: Please, everyone does

Courtney: not me

Duncan: Well, that's what your trying to convince yourself

Courtney: What do you mean by that?

Duncan: you know *winks*

Courtney: ogre!

Derek: can you go back to sleep?

Courtney: Can you jump off a bridge?

Derek: Have on numerous occasions

They continued to drive. After another 30minutes of Courtney nagging, Duncan Smirking, Emily steaming, Derek aggravating, Spencer Helping, Hunter and matt teasing, Dylan being stupid, Louis gripping, and Kassie….well just being Kassie. They had finally entered the Georgia Mountains.

Kassie: Ahh, there's white stuff coming out of the sky!

Courtney: It's called now

Kassie: No way, I haven't seen that stuff in forever

Courtney: I hate it, I had to deal with it everyday about it in Canada.

Duncan: How can you hate something…

Courtney: cold, annoying

Duncan: beautiful

Courtney: the most beautiful things can be evil, and snow is a perfect example of that

Duncan: No, there just harder to enjoy. Like a rose, you can't hold it without getting hurt by the thorns.

Courtney: that is so deep

Duncan: yep, I love Chinese food

Courtney: figures

Kassie: 1,024, 1,025, 1,026

Dylan: What are you doing?

Kassie: Counting 1,032 snow 1,033 flakes 1,034

Dylan: can I help?

Kassie: 1,050 sure

Dylan: Fun!

Matt: you can't count snowflakes,…there's to many,… guys are you listening

Louis: Matt, just forget it

Kassie: I wanna go play, I wanna go play!

Hunter: Have you forgotten why we were here

Kassie: I'm sorry, I didn't forget just not to focus

Hunter: well I am, Kabran is all alone and who knows

Kassie: she's been in worse Hunter

Hunter: yeah, guess your right

Courtney: what do you mean by that Kassie

Duncan: She's saying compared to other things we've went through this is nothing.

Louis: Matt look at the directions.

Matt: okay

Louis: How close are we

Matt: Well were at the base at the mountains here. So about 10 more les till we get on Yonah mountain, and a little further to get to the cabin.

Duncan: Everyone get ready then

Emily and Duncan reached in the back of the Hummer and pulled out 9 guns of different types, and racks ammunition. They handed them to everyone except Courtney.

Matt threw back a small bag and everyone, again except Courtney, grabbed two or three and hid them in random places on their body.

Courtney: What am I going to do for protection.

Derek: Stay in the car and shut your mouth

Courtney: excuse me?!

Duncan: Just stay in the car, Kassie will stay with you and guard you o.k.

(Courtney looked at Kassie and smiled on the inside, but on the outside kept the same annoyed appearance)

Courtney: fine with me

Duncan: your not going to fight or argue?

Courtney: nope, I'm fine

Duncan: your not even going to play 20 questions, or bug me for not letting you help

Courtney: well, did you want me too, your so juvenile

Duncan: delinquent, and you know you dig that

Courtney: you know good, dirt bag, that spends more time smoking pot then studying for school!

Duncan: What!

Courtney: you heard me

Duncan: Well listen up princess. I maybe in a gang, crap I lead the gang and yes I don't like school, but you never, and I mean never say I do drugs. Sure I've tried a few things, and I drink and smoke, but drugs. That does nothing good for anyone. That's the reason half of us are the way we are! Our parents cared more about that stuff then us.

Courtney: sorry

Duncan: Be careful princess, you need to think about your words

Courtney: Duncan, I may of judged you too quickly. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

Duncan: Kiss and make up

Courtney: how about no

Duncan: your right lets stick with the make out…I mean the make up part.

Courtney: slip up?

Duncan: maybe…

Hunter: hate to interrupt, but were here

Duncan: k then, stay safe Courtney. Kassie, protect her, and no looking in the gun why'll pulling the trigger.

Kassie: I'm not that stupid.

They arrived about 2 miles away from the cabin deep in the woods. Everyone besides Courtney and Kassie got out of the car for a long steady walk towards the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it??? I didn't but if you diod thank you! Now for my excuse for not updating....well I was sick, and had writters block, and well didn't really feel like typing, I already wrote it, just didn't wanna type it. THen when I did Fanfiction was being mean. Oh and guess what I GOT A HAIR CUT!! well my bangs but it looks so cute when its curly, not straight, but curly!!! WELL LUV YA AND REVIEW!!**

**BTW: ATTENTION EVERYONE, AS YOU FINALLY SEE. THIS IS A D/C FIC!!!!!!!!  
**

**Courtney: finally I'm in it**

**Duncan: were in it**

**Kassie: yeppy D/C**

**Hunter: took her long enough**

**Kabran: is some thing going to happen to me**

**Me: you'll find out, which reminds me..next chapter is in Kabran's P.O.V...at the cabin**

**Kassie: I LOVE SNOW!!!!  
**

**Dylan: ME TOO!!**

**Derek: seriously, what is wrong with you two?**

**Spencer: leave her alone**

**Emily: leave them both alone**

**Louis: Like your any better**

**Emily: Excuse me?!**

**Matt: dude. you are so stupid**

**Me: PLEASE, PLease, PlEaSe ReViEw!!!!!**


	17. Kabran

**A/N: Im sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I haven't really had time to right. I have a couple friends at school who were like threatening me to write so you cn thank for this chapter. I also failed math, and I had take tutoring to bring it up, but now I'm back in action so I'm going to try and write more. SO PLEASE R&R ND ENJOY!**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Atlanta, or any OC's besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

**(Kabran's P.O.V)**

***flask back***

I sat in the middle of the warehouse watching the scene in front of me unfold. Duncan was fighting many of the gang members but then I noticed that I couldn't find Lex, Blake, or Perry. Hunter and Matt had already taken Courtney, and I was looking hopefully at the window for them to come and get me.

Suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder, it was Perry. I tried to scream but was stopped by a hand over my mouth and a pain to my neck. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of a car somewhere in the middle of the woods. I kicked and screamed but they didn't seem to care, like they new no one was around 2 hear me.

***end flash back***

I lifted my head to the room around me. It was an old bedroom with a twin bed, table, and an old looking rug. On the table was a digital clock, probably the newest thing in the entire cabin, It read 8: 38 p.m. I was never going to get out of here.

I got up from the bed I was sitting on, let out a sigh, and went towards the door. I banged on it repeatedly until I saw the door knob turn and heard yelling from the other side.

Blake: What do you want?

Kabran: I have to go pee

Blake: You don't seriously think I'm going to fall for that do you?

Kabran: Fine, I'll just pee in the closest.

(Blake opened the door and came in the room, but made sure to closed the door behind him)

Blake: What's wrong with you

Kabran: I have to use the bathroom

Blake: Fine, but I'll go with you

Kabran: Don't make me kick you again.

Blake: I won't look, I just need to make sure you don't run away.

Kabran: ummm…okay

He grabbed my hand and directed me towards the bathroom, I really didn't want him in there with me, but not only did I need to use the restroom , my stomach was upset and I felt like I needed to throw up.

W got to the restroom and I flew threw the door to the toilet. My stomach hurt so bad and I neede so much to throw up.

Blake: What's the matter babe

Kabran: *whispers* I'm not your babe and my stomach hurts that's all.

Blake: What do you got, one of those stupid stomach virus

Kabran: probably, now turn around, I still have to use the restroom

Blake: you sure you want me to?

*I glared at him*

Blake: fine, fine (he turned around)

I used the toilet and tapped him on the shoulder. We then left to go back to the bathroom, but first stopped by the kitchen to get a bucket. On the way there I saw Perry asleep on the couch an Lex sleeping on the chair, each were surrounded by various bags of chips, and cans.

We grabbed the bucket and he sat me back on the be.

Kabran: your not as bad as I thought Blake.

Blake: you so sure about that?

Kabran: yep, no one else is around and you could do anything to me, but your not.

Blake: your sick, I don't want to get sick

Kabran: I think you wouldn't do it even if I wasn't sick, your better then Lex and Perry!

Blake: I wouldn't call it better more like weaker

Kabran: I think it takes more strength not to hurt someone, then it does to hut someone.

Blake: being nice doesn't give you power

Kabran: more then you think

Blake: what are you getting at Kabran?

Kabran: Help me get out of this and come join us

Blake: Duncan wouldn't let me

Kabran: you don't know Duncan

Blake: I've known him a lot longer than you

Kabran: really? How so?

Blake: When we were younger Derek and us were best friends. After everything went wrong with the gang them two left, they asked me to come, but I didn't want to. After they left Lex and Perry got worse and I had to go along with it. Then they killed Breanna, but they put the blame on me cause I lured her to the warehouse, but I didn't know what they were going to do! I went to the funeral, I tried to apologies but Duncan gave me a look of nothing but pure hatred

Kabran: I never knew Duncan and Derek were with you guys.

Black: Don't tell them I told you

Kabran: Blake, you knows what's right. Just get away from them and help me escape!

**:://Lex and Perry//::**

Perry woke up and pushed all the trash off of him. Then he stretched and cut on the television waking up Lex.

Lex: don't you have any respect?

Perry: I don't know what your talking about

Lex: Whatever, hey where's Blake?

Perry: knowing him, with the little lady

Lex: I need some of that later

Perry: your telling me, I wonder when Duncan and them will get here.

Lex: Perry, you sound like you want them to come

Perry: Isn't that the whole reason we took her.

Lex: It's not the only reason we also took her for pay back

Perry: Yeah, but we need Duncan for payback I mean him and /Derek left us then started there own gang, then took over…

Lex: I KNOW!

Perry: just talking

Lex: Well it doesn't matter, he'll pay forever leaving us!

Perry: What exactly do you have in store Lex

Lex: lets say, after this its over Duncan will be the only one left of his entire gang! And he'll be left to suffer!

Perry: servers him right! I guess he'll learn to appreciate funerals a lot more

Lex: oh there won't be funerals because they'll be nothing left of them

(All the sudden they heard a sound like glass breaking outside)

Lex: what the…

**:://Kabran P.O.V//::**

I finally convinced Blake to help me escape. He jumped out he window then helped me down. We walked in the woods not too far from the cabin and heard bullets ringing through the air. So we ran faster thinking Perry and Lex were after us.

We came to rest at a large oak tree. My stomach was still feeling upset, and I needed to rest.

Blake: you okay? I forgot you had that stomach virus.

Kabran: yeah, but this feels different

Blake: I hope its not the flu

Kabran: I'll be fine. I just need a break

Blake: not too long they might catch up, *he paused*, or they could be, could be,….could be

Kabran: could be what?

Blake: What if they didn't realize we left and are just waiting for Duncan and them. They want to get payback on him so bad.

Kabran: what do you mean Blake?

Blake: There planning to kill your whole gang =, I was thinking they'd follow us and the others would be fine, but I don't think they are!

Kabran: Crap! Well, we can find the main rode and try to catch them.

Blake: We could try…

I followed Blake down the pathway, we made ourselves in the woods. I had to step a lot to catch my breath and well throw up. It seemed to annoy Blake and I didn't mean too. I just felt weird, I couldn't explain it.

Blake: come on Kabran we need to hurry!

Kabran: I'm coming, I…..just

Blake: were almost there I promise, there's a clearing over there that leads straight to the rode.

Kabran: I' coming…

We continued to travel and then I saw something, it was shiny and Black. It looked like a car…..Thank God a car! We ran over to it and I looked through the window. I then had a strange feeling someone was near us. Blake went to the other side and tried to open the door but then I heard him scream.

I ran over to see what happened and I saw no other then Kassie sitting on top of Blake with a gun pointed to his head.

Kabran: KASSIE!

Kassie: KABRAN!

Kabran: what are you doing here Kassie?

Kassie: What are you doing here?

Kabran: Kassie your….oh I don't care *hugs Kassie*

Kassie: Hey, Duncan and them went to find you Kabran.

Kabran: What?! Then why are you out here?

Kassie: To keep an eye on Courtney

Kabran: Where is she?

Kassie: right here…*looks inside car*…or not, I don't know

Kabran: She must of went with Duncan and them

Blake: that's great, this won't help Duncan at all. H's going to be too worried about Courtney to do anything.

Kabran: Well I guess there's only one thing to do, go back and help them. I mean 12 verses 2 we can take them easily!

Blake: I agree, but lets not underestimate them.

Kassie: Then lets go!

Blake: Kassie can you please get off of me?!

Kassie: Oh sure buddy!

(Kassie got off of Blake)

Kabran: we nee weapons, we can't just show up unarmed

Kassie: you seriously think I don't have extra weapons…

Blake: do you?

Kassie: *looks around suspiciously* maybe…

Kabran: Get them then

Kassie: Okay!

Kassie went into the car and got a gun for me and Blake, each with a rack of ammunition. She also grabbed a couple knifes for each of them.

Blake: do I even wanna know why you have this?

Kassie: just don't ask!

Blake: but seriously…

Kabran: trust me…don't ask!

All three of us made are way back to the woods outside the cabin. I still wasn't feeling my best, but there's no way I would let Kassie know that. I noticed something was going on inside, I wasn't sure what but I guess I was about to find out!

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked it...I mean if i made you wait all this time and then gave you a horrible chapter I would feel so bad!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! To apologies I will give you all a delicious treat of your choice!**

**Kabran: A I sick?**

**Me: maybe...**

**Kabran: What do you mean maybe?**

**Blake: Am I good?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Blake: what?**

**Kassie: Will I marry a toad?**

**Me: Ask again later...**

**Kassie: ok...*watches clock***


	18. Twists and turns

**A/N: OMG!!! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING...I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON! Excuses...well I didn't feel like writing..AGAIN SO SORRY!!! but since my little break i have now basically planned out the rest of the Story. I said basically, cause with my mind its hard to tell. Anyways Love you all and R&R AND ENJOY!!!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Atlanta, or any OC's besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

**:://In The Cabin//::**

Most of the gang members stood in front of the doorway guns/weapons in their hands. Lex and Perry stood in front of them with surprisingly sly grins plastered on their face. Not scarred, not anything except bone chilling excitement.

Lex: Welcome boys, oh and girl. We've been waiting for you for quite some time.

Duncan: aren't you missing someone in your trio?

Perry: You mean Blake, he's back there in the bedroom with your girl Kabran.

Hunter: What?!

Spencer: Calm down Hunter will get them, but you can't just go running back there like an idiot!

Hunter: but…he could be….we got to get her.

Matt: We know man, but it would do know good to loose you too.

Lex: Hunter, Hunter….face it , your no where near strong enough to save her.

(Hunter is fixing to attack her when Derek restrained him)

Derek: Calm your prissy butt down! Do you want to ruin the whole plan?

Hunter: I'm fine now, I promise

Duncan: Now tell us what you want and let Kabran go so we can leave…

Lex: Who said anything about you leaving?

Dylan: Duncan just did!

Louis: Dylan, just forget it.

Dylan: Forget what?!

Emily: Seriously Lex, what is it that were here for?

Lex: It's quite simple my dear, revenge fuels everything!

Derek: Revenge for what Lex, all you've ever done is crap to us.

Perry: Yeah, cause you and Duncan were perfectly nice to us when you left and took half our territory. Not to mention broke gang code!

Derek: You two are nothing but babies. You still haven't got over that?! Don't you think torturing and killing one of us is revenge enough

Lex: I won't rest until everyone of you are dead or eating out of a feeding tube.

Dylan: So violent!

Emily: Well we are a gang, what you think it would be like? Puppies and cupcakes?!

(Lex goes up to Emily and gently rubs the side of her face.)

Lex: Such a pretty girl, why did you get involved in such a horrible dilemma? Such a shame I'm going to have to kill you…

The next thing you know, Lex has Emily off the ground choking her. Derek rushed over and punched him off her. Emily fell in the floor gasping for air. Then Derek and Lex continued to wrestle in the floor, Derek reached down to grab one of his many knifes, but before he could reach it he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Lex had drove a blade right into him. Then abruptly tore it out of him, and now blood dripped from the new wound.

Lex got up and looked at the shocked group of friends, then Emily crawled over to Derek and attempted to stop the bleeding.

Perry: Aw, that was no fun Lex, you didn't even let me help. You know how much I love little girls.

Hunter: What you say, you little pervert?!

Perry: Don't be jealous, just cause I've gotten more out of your girl then you ever will.

Hunter: Stop talking about her like that!

Perry: make me…

That last comment led to Hunter literally jumping on top of Perry, gun ion hand. Perry didn't have a gun but he did have a knife, and continually started stabbing Hunter. Hunter tried his best to get a shot in, but it wasn't clear and he didn't want to accidentally shoot one of the others, well besides Lex!

After Perry got in about 20 stabs, Hunter finally got a clear shot and used it to blow off his head!

Then Hunter passed out on the floor. Lex went up to him and pointed the gun at his head, but when Spencer saw this he ran right in front of it right as Lex pulled the trigger. It Ended up hitting him in the shoulder and he fell beside hunter on the floor.

Lex: yeah that was smart, now I can get rid of both of you with one blow.

Spencer: Why would I just sit there and let you blow off my friend's head!

Lex: Too bad it was for nothing

Lex, once again, points the gun at their heads. Only this time right before he pulls the trigger he dropped the gun and blood dripped from his arm. He turned around to see Dylan pointing a freshly fired gun at him.

Lex: So now dumb boy is trying to be brave to!

Dylan: I'm not as dumb as I may look

Lex: You might be…

Dylan: What's that suppose to mean?!

Next think that happened surprised everyone, Dylan and Louis fell over in pain. Blood was dripping from the back of Dylan's legs and a knife was jabbed in Louis's side.

Duncan turned around to see Matt with an almost exact sly grin on his face.

Duncan: Matt what's going on?

Matt: What you mean Duncan?

Duncan: Don't give me that, what the heck is going on!

Matt: I just felt like I was getting no respect, and they had a better offer. All is fair in love and war Duncan.

Duncan: What kind of crap is that! We took you in, and this is how you repay us!

Matt: Each family has their problem child, I guess I'm yours.

(Then the tension in the room at the very least doubled when Blake walked in the room holding Kabran.)

Blake: Looked what happened in here, sorry Lex she tried to run and I had to get her.

Lex: I was wondering what was taking you so long.

Blake, Lex, and Matt stood in a line Blake keeping a "tight" grip on Kabran. Then something almost ruined everything. Courtney walked in, of course trying to be help, but instead was grabbed by Lex.

Lex: So Duncan, everyone's down, we have two of your girls, what are you going to do?

(Duncan eyed Blake before responding)

Duncan: What do I have left to do…

Then like lighting Kassie came in and hit Lexas hard as she could on the back of the head. He dropped to the floor unconscious and Courtney got out of his grip. Kassie gave an ear shattering victory yelp, but Duncan still had a glare on his face and Matt backed away slowly.

Duncan: Oh no you don't!

(Duncan grabbed Matt and tied him to a chair. Then went towards Blake.)

Kassie: No Duncan!

Duncan: What Kassie?

Kassie: he helped can he help anyone…

Blake: I understand if you don't trust me.

Duncan: It's hard to trust anyone right now, but if the girls say it's the truth then I'll believe you.

Courtney: Duncan I'm so sorry I got in the way. I just wanted to help.

Duncan: Sometimes you need to learn what is your business and what is not!

Courtney: At least I tried, don't get so angry

Duncan: What if you got hurt, how would that help anything?!

Courtney: you don't have to be so harsh…

Duncan: Harsh! Harsh Courtney, you could've been killed!

Kabran: Hey love birds, are you forgetting there are about 6 people dieing

(Kabran and Kassie were beside Hunter and Spencer and Blake had went to go get the car.)

Duncan: There right babe, why don't you just sit in daddy's lap while we wait for him to come back.

Courtney: In your dreams!

Duncan: you know it…

Blake brought the car and they let all but the front rows of seats down. Then laid all the people there. Duncan drove, Courtney sat in the passengers seat, and the other three set next to the people in the back.

Courtney: Where are we going? The hospital, right?

Duncan: No, we could never go there.

Courtney: They need help!

Duncan: I have a older cousin, she helps me in these situations. That's something good about having a doctor in the family.

Courtney: Oh, she doesn't care?

Duncan: Of course she does, I just don't care she does.

Courtney: How rude!

Kabran: You two please shut up!

Courtney: moody…

Kassie: She is a little right Kabran, what's the matter?

Kabran: Nothing, I'm just not feeling too good.

Blake: She had the stomach virus earlier.

Kassie: What?!

Kabran: Yeah that's all…

Kassie: No, It's not, I can sense when your lying to me.

Kabran: No, I'm being honest

Kassie: sure…

The rest pf the car ride was quiet. Besides the occasional Duncan/Courtney argument or the Kassie suggestion. The they arrived at Duncan's cousin's house.

Duncan went up to the door and knocked until a lady cam to the door. She looked like she was 20, nut was really short and had glasses.

Duncan: Beth! My favorite cousin.

Beth: What do you need Duncan?

Duncan: Do you think the only reason I visit is because I "want" something.

Beth: Duncan…

Duncan: Okay, I **need** you to help me and my friends.

Beth: show me.

(Duncan took her to the hummer and let her in to see.)

Beth: Do I wan to know what happened.

Duncan: Please help them.

Beth: I'll do my best.

She immediately took Hunter inside and covered all his wounds. Luckily none hit a major area. The she took Dylan, Louis, and Derek and treated each of them for individual stabs. Next she took care of Spencer's minor bullet wound, and gave Emily some headache medicine and ice for her neck.

Duncan: Thanks Beth, you're the best.

Beth: You keep saying that, all of you just stay in here until your ready to go.

Kassie: Wait mam!

Beth: yes?

Kassie: Kabran's not feeling to good. Can you look at her?

Kabran: No, I'm fine.

Beth: Nonsense come in here.

Kabran followed Beth into a small room with doctor equipment. She sat down on a small table and was asked a series of questions by the lady doctor.

Beth: So what seems to be the problem

Kabran: Nothing, my stomach was upset, but I'm fine now.

Beth: umm…I don't know about that. Here's another question, when was your last "cycle"?

Kabran: About a month and a half ago…

Beth: Are you a virgin?

Kabran: no…

Beth: Kabran, you might be pregnant. Do you want to go take a test?

Kabran: Sure, do you have one?

Beth: Right over there.

Kabran took the test then had an ultrasound to confirm it. She was pregnant. She walked back to the others with the promise from Beth not to say anything. Her entire exposure though, was changed. hunter had just woke up and she went towards him.

Hunter: Kabran! Your safe, I'm so glad to….What's wrong?!

Kabran: I…I'm…I'm…

(she broke down crying)

Kabran: I'm pregnant Hunter!

Hunter: From who, Lex, Perry, who!

Kabran: There's only one person it could be.

Hunter: Your step dad?

Kabran: Yes! Don't say anything, promise?!

Hunter: I promise, but what are you going to do!

Kabran: All I have is a monster in me!

Hunter: Don't talk like that…

Kabran: but it is…

Hunter: I'll help you, well if you want.

Kabran: How could you help something like this?!

*Hunter hugged Kabran*

Hunter: I'll always be there for you.

Kabran: Promise?

Hunter: I Promise…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, sorry again!! I have an idea and I need your help. I want to find a few songs to match up with each character! SO send in suggestions for me please!!!! Again REVIEW!!!**

**Kabran: I'm what!**

**Kassie: Can I be the Godmother**

**Me: You don't know about it yet...**

**Kassie: KABRAN!!! You no tell me!**

**Hunter: She told me!**

**Kaban: Cause I love you...**

**Kassie: You don't love me...*cries***

**Kabran: That's not what I mean Kassie**

**Courtney: How on Earth did i get involved in this?!  
**

**Me: You ain't seen nothing yet...*laughs evily***

**All: ....*stare at Toritona***


	19. Trouble?

**A/N: I'm sick, my friend is threatening with guns to write, and my friend's think I'm addicted to writing...so I had some time on my hands so here you go!!! Please R&R and ENJOY!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Atlanta, or any OC's besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

With everybody fixed and Hunter and Kabran's new found secrete. All the people piled into the hummer with a bye to Beth. Since Louis's side was bandaged up Duncan drove and Courtney sat in the passengers seat, but besides that everyone was in the seat they were in on the way up to the cabin. Plus Kabran and Louis sat in Duncan and Courtney's old seats.

They of course ditched the car and all meet up at the skate park.

Everybody had a long day, so they decided to go home. The people left were Courtney and Duncan…

Duncan: What's the matter princess?

Courtney: umm…I don't know my way home.

Duncan: I guess you'll just have to stay here with me.

Courtney: Your not going home?

Duncan: It's better for me not to.

Courtney: Why?

Duncan: You actually care about me darling?!

Courtney: I'm just interested…

Duncan: Lets talk…*looks around*…over there

Courtney: on top of the ramp?

Duncan: Yeah, is there a problem with there?

Courtney: No, just wondering

Duncan: Then come on

(Both Climb up and sit on the edge of one of the highest ramps)

Duncan: So what exactly do you want to know about me?

Courtney: Why don't you want to go home?

Duncan: Let's just say I'm not my parents favorite child. On top of that almost all my other siblings are more messed up then me, and my parents being police officers don't help anything.

Courtney: figures, I mean I'm sorry, but everyone here has a story. My life is so plain.

Duncan: I bet you do…

Courtney: How?

Duncan: Are you worried your parents will get mad at you for staying out late?

Courtney: There not at home…

Duncan: When will they be?

Courtney: To be honest I'm not sure. They never come back when they say.

Duncan: How does that make you feel?

Courtney: Well, I miss them, and I have to do all the work around the house. It would be nice if I could go with them. I mean they force me to move down here then they abandon me!

Duncan: See, yours may not be as sad as others, but everyone has one. Parents could care less about their children.

Courtney: That's not true!

Duncan: are you so sure?

Courtney: They love me, just like love them!

Duncan: It's something to think about

Courtney: Duncan your so…*starts to stand up, but trips and falls down face.*

Duncan: (laughs his head off): need some help?

Courtney: It's not funny!

Duncan: For you!

Duncan went down to help Courtney. He grabbed her hand and she got up, but then they both tripped, fell down, and ended up in an awkward position.

Duncan: Princess, do you just want to stay like this, which is fine with me, or you can get off me…

Courtney: I would, but something seems to be restraining me…

Duncan: your desire for me?

Courtney: No! Your arms!

Duncan: sure…

Courtney: Let go of me!

Duncan: fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch.

(Duncan let go of Courtney and they made way to the entrance of the park.)

Duncan: So you need help getting home?!

Courtney: How do you know where I live?

Duncan: It's not a hard thing to find out.

Courtney: stalker

Duncan: but I'm your stalker.

(Duncan walked Courtney to her house. Along the way there was plenty of sly comments and annoyed faces.)

Duncan: So are you going to come by the skate park tomorrow?

Courtney: What about school?

Duncan: Ever heard of Christmas break?

Courtney: Already!

Duncan: So you going to be there or not?

Courtney: Am I welcomed?

Duncan: I don't know are you?

Courtney: I'll be there.

Duncan: Can't wait…*winks*

Courtney: Sure, whatever…

Everyone had a good night sleep in their own house or sleeping place. Well all except one.

Kabran's step father found out about her pregnancy, and told her either to leave or get an abortion. So Kabran was out roaming the streets after being beaten, abused many ways, and tortured. She was left with only a few options, and since she didn't want Kassie to know, she went to Courtney's apartment building.

Kabran pressed the button to call up to Courtney's house…

Courtney(sleepy): Hello?

Kabran: Hey Courtney, its Kabran…

Courtney: Oh, hey. Is something wrong?!

Kabran: I need somewhere to crash. Can I stay, just tonight I promise!

Courtney: Of course, come up

Kabran struggled to the elevator. She pressed the big P and the elevator climbed up. She thought how to explain her appearance to Courtney. Not quite knowing the doors opened and Courtney saw her.

Courtney: What happened?!

Kabran: Well, I, umm…

Courtney: Was it your step father?

Kabran: How you know?

Courtney: well Kassie…

Kabran: enough said.

Courtney: GO take a bath and borrow some of my pajamas…

Kabran: Thank you

Courtney: No problem

**:://about 30min later//::**

Courtney: So you going to tell me what happened or not?

Kabran: He just got angry it happens a lot. I'm fine, I promise.

Courtney: I believe you, but you know I'll always listen right.

Kabran: I know

Courtney: Okay, now off to bed…no lip, come on!

Each settled into bed. As everyone slept soundly they had no idea of the secrete hidden with in certain people.

The next day at the skate park everyone was there. It was just a day of hanging out, or that's how it started.

Kassie: Courtney, you want to go wit me and Kabran shopping?

Courtney: Sure sounds like fun.

The three girls left to the Avenue with a wave bye to the others.

They had been shopping for several hours when they stopped for a bathroom brake. Courtney and Kassie had come out, but Courtney was still in.

Kassie: Maybe I should go check on her.

Courtney: I will, you stay out here with the stuff.

Kassie: hurry up!

Courtney went into the bathroom and knocked on each door until she heard Kabran respound from the other side with a crying voice.

Courtney: Kabran, is everything is all right?

Kabran: Not exactly…

Courtney: can I come in?

Kabran: Is Kassie out there?

Courtney: no…

Kabran: Come in

Courtney went into the stall to see Kabran on the toilet crying with blood all over her.

Courtney: Oh my God! Are you okay?!

Kabran: I think I had a miscarriage!

Courtney: your pregnant

Kabran: was…

Courtney: What do I need to do?

Kabran: Call Hunter, and tell him to bring some clothes I can wear.

Courtney: Be right back.

Kabran: Hurry, please!

Courtney went outside and got Kassie to call Hunter. Then informed her of what was going on, feeling she had the right to know. Hunter arrived with a big T-shirt, and into the bathroom. Minutes later he came out with a now clean, but crying Kabran. They all climbed into a car and just left the other one there. Then went to Hunter and Kassie's house.

When they arrived they went in and passed a small room with a lady in a hospital bed, but before Courtney could ask Kassie said it was her grandmother. Then they all made it to Kassie's room. It was very plain, with a twin bed and brown sheets. Not how you would pictures Kassie's room.

Hunter: Now Kabran, please explain what happened.

Kassie: and don't say nothing!

Kabran: Well like you already know, my step dad got me pregnant and when I got home last night he found out. He got really mad, it started out as him slapping me, then punching, and just increased. He continually hit my stomach, said he was punishing the baby for coming. I couldn't take anymore so I took a knife from my pocket and drove it into his shoulder. He told me to get out, and if I ever come back I'd regret it.

Kassie: Oh Kabran, this is horrible. I knew he had got bad, but kick you out?! What will your mom say?

Kabran: He'll probably tell her I just won't come home.

Courtney: Why don't you tell someone? The cops, doctors, anyone?

Kabran: Like they'll believe me…

Courtney: Of course they will, why wouldn't they?

Hunter: Courtney, when people believe you, they believe you parents, background, reputation. When people don't believe us, that's why.

Courtney: O, they believe me because I tell the truth.

Kassie: So do we, but they don't because they assume were a certain way.

Courtney: That's so wrong. How can people judge you guys like that.

Kassie: Courtney the first time you saw everyone like Duncan, Hunter, Kabran. What did you think they were like.

Courtney: I think I just thought they were a bunch of no good, bad kids, who cared nothing about school and did drugs and crap. So I'm no better than anyone else. I judged them to!

Hunter: but you gave us a chance, which is more then most people.

Hunter rubbed the back of Kabran's head, It had been a long and confusing day. All were scarred and tired. Kabran slept in Kassie's bed, Hunter went to his, and Courtney and Kassie made a bed in the floor. No one knows what's going to happen. Everything is begging to unfold, but is there more to see? That's what raced through everyone's mind as they slept.

Many things were settled in the back of Kabran's mind. Thins she didn't want anyone to see.

The usual bubbly Kassie was weighed down by concerns and problems. Being as good as she was with hiding pain behind her eyes, it bottled up inside and now tears ran down her checks as she slept.

Hunter full of rage more then anything. For someone to touch any girl the way he did should be killed. Especially a father to his own daughter….even if it is step!

And finally Courtney was confused. What was going on, and what attitude did the atmosphere have?! The way people were treated and acted. Nothing mad sense to her anymore. Then there was Duncan, the ogre himself, every time she was around him she couldn't think. She didn't really know what was going on, but she didn't like it!

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it. I know its a saddening chapter. The next chapter will also be drama filled, and will have some rated M things. Just a warning, but I promise not much. Just violence. Not detailed or anything, just safety measures! So please REVIEW!!!!**

**Kabran: What else are you going to do to me?**

**Me: nothing...**

**Kassie: I think she's lying**

**Courtney: What gives you that idea?!  
**

**Duncan: I liked me and princess in it.**

**Courtney: everything isn't about you!**

**Hunter: I have the feeling the next couple of chapter will be, very long to say the least...**

**Me: maybe...**


	20. unexpected

**A/N: WOW!!! 3 updates in a week...there's a reason behind this. The next few chapter are going to take a lot of thinking, and with a brain as little as mine. Its hard! So please R&R and ENJOY!**

**Warning: This chapter consist of some emotional and violence behavior, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Atlanta, or any OC's besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

After a long night of semi-sleep, Hunter, Kabran, Courtney, and Kassie got of bed. Most still exhausted from the thoughts that wouldn't leave their minds in the dreams they hoped they would've had.

Kassie *yawns*: I'm hungry

Courtney: me two…

Hunter: We could get something, Kabran you want to?

Kabran: Can you guys go and bring me back something. I need to get some clothes from my house.

Hunter: I'll go with you

Kabran: Why?

Hunter: Just incase he's there.

Kabran: He's at work I'll be fine, plus how on earth couldn't let Kassie and Courtney on there own.

Hunter: Then take someone else with you.

Kabran: Oh, that's so much safer.

Hunter: Fine, but only one pair, and come back right after

Kabran: Yes father…

Hunter: I just care about you. Is that so wrong?

Kabran: I know…*kisses Hunter*…see you when you get back.

Hunter: Oh, and don't forget to give me my shirt to!

Kabran: Oh, cry me a river

Hunter, Kassie, and Courtney went to go pick up breakfast and Kabran hurried to her house to get a change of clothes.

At the same time the rest of the gang was down at the skate park. Not really doing anything just hanging out.

Duncan: I wonder where my little darling I. She said she was coming today.

Dylan: I thought you wanted her out of our hair

Duncan: Well she said she was coming today and she's not here, and after everything that happened I'm a little paranoid.

Derek: Kabran, Kassie, and Hunter either.

Emily: Yeah, maybe she's with them.

Spencer: Yeah, its okay Duncan, I mean if you miss her that much, just go find her.

Duncan: For the last time I don't like her, I'm just, just

Louis: In love with her?!

(Duncan punch Louis so hard his glasses broke from the blow.)

Louis: Now that was a little uncalled for.

Duncan: I just want to know why you guys keep saying that about me and Courtney.

Emily: The way you get around each other, it just makes it so obvious, her more so.

Duncan: What?

Spencer: Same way you acted around Breanna.

Duncan: After her I can never love again.

Blake: I know this doesn't mean much, especially from me, but she would've wanted you to love again. Don't you think so?

Derek: He's right, plus if your insides are telling you, you love her. How can you argue?

Duncan: I still have no idea what your talking about.

Dylan: You and Courtney loving each other, and how it makes your inside feel as mushy as mash potatoes!

Louis: you can deny it for as long as you want, but one day you'll regret it. Like when she finds a snobby rich boy to marry.

Duncan: She would never…

Derek: Why? She's a snobby rich girl.

Duncan: Yeah, but I can sense a thirst for danger in her.

Blake: So you do want to go out with her…

Duncan: Oh, that's it you retards!

Duncan: and all the boys got into a "fight", but of course it was just boys playing around. Then they all started skating around again. Derek and Emily were having a friendly competition, Spencer was showing Blake around the place. Dylan was attempting to skate on his head down the ramp for the amusement of the on looking Duncan. Then Louis was off to the side pondering many things.

Duncan was still secretly worrying about Courtney. I mean she was always fussing about being on time. Her being late didn't sound right.

Meanwhile Courtney was getting breakfast with Kassie and Hunter at a gas station.

Courtney: What should I get, I've never eaten at a gas station before.

Kassie: Get the chicken biscuit, gas stations have the worlds best chicken biscuits!

Hunter: That's about the truth.

Courtney: Fine with me.

Hunter: Okay, well I'll just order four chicken biscuits, you go get some drinks.

Kassie: Can I have a Monster?!

Hunter: no

Kassie: Vault?

Hunter: No

Kassie: Amp?

Hunter: No, and no cocaine fusion either!

Kassie *whispers*: Red bull…

Hunter: No energy drinks!

Kassie: Fine, chill dude…What you want to drink?

Hunter: Coke is fine, and just to be safe, just get a vitamin water.

Kassie: You have go to be kidding me!

Hunter: go…

Hunter ordered the biscuits and Kassie and Courtney went over to get the drinks. They picked up a Coke, Vitamin water, Vault (for Kabran), and crystal water, but while they were over near the drinks Kassie got a text.

She took out her Maroon flip phone an flipped it open. It was from Kabran and all it said was one word. Bye…

Kassie ran up to Hunter who had just finished paying and showed him. They ran out so quick that they left it on the counter. Courtney had to run faster then ever just keep up. The had walked to the gas station so now they were running towards Kabran's house as fast as they could.

**:://Kabran's P.O.V//::**

I walked up the many metal stairs of my apartment building. I know I had to be quick if I wanted to avoid my step father, but I needed clothes.

I slowly opened my old apartment door. It was no shock that it was unlocked, my family cared nothing about safety. My mom had always been way to trustworthy. Thinking nothing in this world was bad or wrong, everything was perfect. How wrong she is…

Next I went through the living room, down the hall, and into my room. It was dark, but I didn't want to turn on the light in case someone came home and I needed to sneak out.

I then made my way to my closet and opened up the door. All of the sudden I was overwhelmed with an eerie feeling. Like someone was watching me. I was about to turn my head when someone came me and put their hand over my mouth.

No scream could be heard as I was pulled to my bed by my head. Then I saw a grim face through the darkness. It was my step dad. He continued to and rape me until he tired, and left the room, me covered in blood. I had sensed the Alcohol on his breath., but I just couldn't take it anymore!

All that was left of me was a cold shell, and memories of the ones I loved. Left in a fetal position on my wet, blood stained bed.

What did I have to live for anymore? Sure, I had a few friends that would miss me, but ho else would care if I was gone. My mom hasn't even seen me in about a month, My dad died a long time ago from a drug overdose, and sure the gang would, but people from school don't even know I exist.

Who would even miss me. Hunter, Kassie, Spencer, Duncan, and maybe the rest of the gang. The rest of the world has done nothing to help me, and truthfully I'm glad.

My mind was jumbled, but I know if I thought about it too much I would never go through with it. So I got up and grabbed the sheet off my bed and tied it around my neck.

Before I continued I had to do one thing. I pulled out my black razor and texted one last time. I ha to tell them bye, the only family I really ever had. My best friend and the one I loved. I put three letters on the screen, B, Y, E. Bye. Then I sent it to Kassie.

Next I slowly tied the blanket to the ceiling fan above my bed. I had to stretch and stand on my tiptoes just to reach it. I made sure it was tight then took a deep breath to settle my nerves. I stood at the very edge of my bed and then jumped off…

**:://Regular P.O.V//::**

Kassie, Hunter, and Courtney finally made it to Kabran's apartment building. They went up the clank stairs and busted through the door.

We ran so fast through the house it was just a blur. We finally got to Kabran's bedroom and she was hanging from her ceiling , feet far off the ground. Then before there yes her body fell to the ground.

Hunter and Kassie rushed over to her, as Courtney just stood in terror.

Hunter: Well don't stand there call 911!

Courtney: right, I'm sorry…*pulls out cell phone and dials 911*…There on their way!

Kassie: Come on Kabran, It's going to be okay!

Hunter looked over his girl friend, once so full of life, now so pale. Wearing his shirt. Covered in blood, it was a sickening sight!

She was taken to soon. Why was she put through all these horrible things. Did she deserve it, was it for a reason, or was it just an example of how sick the human race is.

The cops and paramedics finally got there. They crossed out the scene and talked with them. Kabran was already dead when they got there. Not by hanging herself, but her neck snapping as she fell to the ground.

They handed Hunter his shirt and left. No feeling, no caring, just left.

Duncan and the gang finally arrived, all with sorrow filled eyes. Spencer went up to Kassie and wrapped her into a tight hug, she greatly replied and muffled long hidden tears into his chest. The other boys tried to comfort and talk to Hunter, and Emily also went over near Kassie.

Duncan went towards Courtney, who still hadn't spoken a word…

Duncan: you okay princess?

Courtney: …

Duncan: You going to talk?

Courtney (in a hushed tone): I'm afraid to…

Duncan: Why?

Courtney: because if I do, I might…might cry…*burst in tears*

Duncan grabbed Courtney and held her tight. He could tell she wasn't use to this. Him and his friends had ruined her perspective on life. Seeing her cry, a strong girl, made his insides turn even more. He couldn't even imagine what she had seen today…

* * *

**A/N : I know this was very sad, and it only gets sadder the next couple of chapters. So please REVIEW!!!**

**Kassie: YOU KILLED KABRAN!!!!**

**Hunter: How could you do that.**

**Courtney: you really are a horrible person.**

**Duncan: You even made princess cry!**

**Courtney: DID NOT!  
**

**Duncan: It's okay, Duncan's here...**

**Spencer: so many emotions combined in one.**

**Me: You have no idea!**


	21. Fallen but not Forgotten

**A/N: So some of you are upset at Kabran's death, and yes it is very sad, but me promise I did it for a reason! Lolz...so ENJOY and R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Atlanta, or any OC's besides Kassie, Hunter and a few minor others.**

* * *

The last couple days had been silent. No one had talked only cried. Some relative, who had never meet Kabran, funded her funeral. To think they cared more about her then her own mother. Everyone's energy was drained , and there mouth's were sewn shut. All dressed in black as they walked down the hallow streets.

They knew Kabran wouldn't want some big church funeral, so they did it out in a field, the same field all former gang members, including Breanna, had been buried. It being late December, some light snow had begun to fall. A mixture of white ground, and black clothing and casket were shown.

There were rows on each side of a made isle. At the front was a closed black casket. On each side of it were tall now white flowers, and a cloth was wrapped across the front of it.

The entire gang filled the front row on the right side and the family was on the left. The preacher stood at the front talking about going to a better place, and how God was now taking care of her with no pain. To half of them there, It seemed better then what they were dealing with.

Next it was time to say goodbye. Everyone else there had been up, said their's, and left when the gang finally went up.

Hunter: She's gone, she'd really gone.

Kassie: The casket is so plain, unkabran!

Duncan: It's all her family could afford.

(Kassie pulled out a purple sharpie and drew two intertwined hearts on the middle of the casket.)

Kassie: That's a little better.

Spencer: Are you all ready to have the real funeral?!

(all nodded in agreement.)

Louis: Lets start then.

Duncan stood behind the casket and the rest sat on the ground in front of it, even if all of then were in their "good clothes."

Duncan: All of us are here today to honor a friend taken from us way to soon. Most will say her death was self inflicted, but we all know the real murder is him. Sure right now he's in jail, but he'll get out in about a year, and we can give him some real punishment! As for now though, we must focus on the one we lost. No matter how painful it is. Kabran was one of my best friends. She always made you laugh and things sure won't be the same without her. Though so many things happened to her, she always wore a smile. She didn't want us to be affected by her troubles. They'll board up her room, close it off from the rest of the world, but will always remember our friend Kabran.

(Duncan sat down and Kassie stood up.)

Kassie: As all of you know, Kabran was my best friend. Though I wished she hadn't, I understand why she did what she did. I often try to hide my emotions and lately I haven't been my usual cheery self. The tears are inside, but they won't come out. Sometimes I wish I could die, but I know that's just a lie. I try to cry, but nothing comes out, because I feel like I must hide them from viewing eyes thinking they will judge me. Sometimes it just takes time to express how you feel, but someone took, or better drained that time away from Kabran. One more time to see her real happy smile, something that came very rarely, would make my heart not ache. I don't ant to be happy, because I feel like I'm hurting her with my joy, but it's Kabran! Would she want us to be sad, she's like my sister and always will be, but the best thing for us to do is remember the good times. How she would want to be remembered.

(Hunter came up, hugged Kassie, then she sat down.)

Hunter: I really don't have a long speech. All I need to ay is that I loved her, and still do. Her bastard of a step-father will pay! We will remember her forever until we to die.

(Hunter sat back down and Duncan stood up again.)

Duncan: Anyone got something to say?

Courtney: Could I say something?

Duncan: Come on princess

Courtney: Could I say something?

Duncan: Come on princess.

Courtney: I know I haven't known you all for long, but Kabran I feel really was my friend. Sure when I first aw her, I thought all she was, was a selfish pot head, but I learned not to judge. She was one of many people who showed me a new perspective on life. Not to judge, but to trust a little more, or less if u put it in a different way. She will be missed by us all, because wish we could be more like her…

Duncan: Nicely done princess, now what we going to put in their with her, Hunter?

Hunter: My shirt, It was on her when she died, but it's also a part of me going with her.

Duncan and Hunter put the shirt in the casket an everyone said their final goodbyes. Emily finally broke own as the barriers were lowering the casket into the ground. Not rich enough to afford a tombstone, only flowers marked where she laid. Everyone stood huddled around where she was buried, under the ground. Some wanted to dig up the dirt, incase they made a mistake. No she really wasn't dead was all they wanted to hear, but was the last thing they would at that moment.

Louis: They said we have to be out by six.

Duncan: What time is it?!

Derek: six twenty-five

Duncan: Lets all meet up at the park around seven, okay with everyone.

(all again nodded in agreement, most afraid to talk.)

All of them headed over there, got a fire started, and began to tell stories. Stories about Kabran, dieing, where you go, and other stuff.

Duncan: I heard one time, that each day is a gift and not a given right. So what exactly will you do?

Derek: Live life to the fullest…

Emily: Amen to that!

Hunter: Its hard to do that when only half of you is alive, and the shell is all that remains.

Kassie: Don't be that ay Hunter…

Hunter: You don't tell me how to be, you have no idea!

Kassie: Yes I do! Your, your dieing with her, and I can't handle that to!

Hunter: Whatever…*gets up and goes home.*

Courtney: I'd like to thank you guys. For being my friends and helping me. I couldn't of mad it without you.

Duncan: This is coming from tight butt goody, goody.

Courtney: What you mean by that?

Dylan: How does he know you have a tight butt?!

Duncan: Now Dylan that's a silly question…How else would I know?

Dylan: oh…

Courtney: That's so not true!

Duncan: "Okay"

Courtney: *rolls eyes*

Emily: When you two going to go out?

Courtney: What are you talking about?

Kassie: A little thing called love.

Louis: Well Know you two like each other. You make it obvious.

Courtney: Blake you haven't talked all day! Is there something on your mind?!

Emily *singing voice*: Changing the subject!

Blake: Everything is just so confusing to me. I mean she seamed so happy and then this! It just doesn't make sense to me sometimes…

Spencer: When does it?!

Duncan: Well, It's getting late guys. I want all of you to go home to sleep and meet here in the morning.

Kassie: Spencer can you go home with me. I don't know what I'm going to find…

Spencer: No problem.

Kassie and Spencer went to her house, and Derek and Emily to his. Then everyone else went to there own and Duncan walked Courtney home again, because she "forgot" how to get to her house. Many still had a lot on their mind, and the next week to four years were going to be hard. Kabran had fallen, but she would never be forgotten.

* * *

**A/N : So what you think, I know it was very sad, but I felt like there needed to be a a chapter honoring Kabran. It was also kinda short and I am very sorry for that as well. I would also like to tell you about my friends Shockcollar's story. She did it for me because I didn't have the time. She made a song fic about different events in City life. It takes the small event matches them with a song and takes a deeper look at them. It's really good and I really appreciate her for doing it. She is also the creator of Kabran so that's another plus!**

**Kassie: *cries* **

**Courtney: How could you do this**

**Me. IT WASN'T MY FAULT, MY FRIEND TOLD ME 2**

**Courtney: would you jump off a bridge if your friends told you 2**

**Me: no....**

**Courtney: *slaps head***

**Duncan: *puts arm around Courtney* I'm starting to tell you like me**

**Courtney: In your dreams**

**Duncan: You know it!**

**Dylan: REVIEW!!!**


	22. Return to school

**A/N: Okay guys I know it's been forever since I updated, but a lot is going on in my life right now. I just moved in with 8 other people, one of my best friends committed suicide, I have school finals, and My brothers on house arrest for thing i can't say. I hav written a couple chapter and will try to update sooner now that I'm out of school, except tomorrow. So PLEASE!!!! R&R and ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am really poor! Well except my Oc's. (but there free ( ; ) **

* * *

It had been about 2 weeks since Kabran's passing. Christmas and New years had passed, but for many there only wish was to go back. Unfortunately they couldn't. Hunter was still distant, and Kassie was starting to worry dearly about him.

Courtney's parents had finally arrived back home from their "business trip." Since it had been many months since they last saw them all she wanted to do was spend time with them. Then something she never noticed before, when her parents were at home they never once asked about her about her time, if she missed them, or what she did. Not one mention of hoe school went?, or did you make any new friends?. All they talked about was the wonderful sights, sounds, and people in Hawaii, and how they were thinking of going to Germany in a couple weeks.

Courtney kept telling herself they were just excited, but what Duncan said was still lurking in the back of her mind.

The gang hadn't gotten together since new years for a little party they had, but besides that nothing. Everyone Kind of just stayed at their house, in their rooms. Maybe once in a while a person might go over to another persons to hang out with there boy/girlfriend's, but besides that nothing.

Christmas break was now over and it was time to go back to school, something they all dreaded…

Courtney heard a ring through her apartment like from the first day of school, but instead of D.J it was Duncan. She let him up, but was surprised to see him.

Duncan: Princess are you ready ?

Courtney: Sure but what are you doing here?

Duncan: I thought you might need some company going to school.

Courtney: Oh thanks, now why are you really here?

Duncan: Well I'm scared for you. After everything that happened, I don't want you to get hurt. What if Lexor Matt kidnapped you? I would never be able to forgive myself. Spencer's with Kassie, Derek's with Emily, so you're the only one who wasn't protected.

Courtney: I don't need…

Duncan: protection, I know. It's just to be safe and help my conscious. Plus Kabran didn't need it either, now did she?

Courtney: were going to be late.

Duncan: Well than let's go princess!

Duncan pulled her by the arm and they hurried outside. He at first tried to get her to hop on his skateboard with him, but she wouldn't do it. Saying it was dangerous, not made for two people, and he didn't have a helmet, but really she was just scarred. They finally arrived at, by walking, like nothing had happened.

No one mentioned Kabran, No one came up to Duncan and said sorry, They didn't seem to even care. The two of them walked into homeroom and meet up with Kassie and began talking. When Courtney asked where Hunter was Kassie looked down with sad, worried filled eyes, but before she could answer Mr. McClain walked in and all of them took there seats . Shortly after Hunter walked in with bags under red blood shot eyes, messed up hair, and a long black hoody that sleeves almost touched the floor, and the head hid most of his face.

Mr. McClain: nice of you to join us Hunter, your looking more rangy than usual. Please take your seat.

Hunter(in a very mellow tone): Shut the F*** up you stupid F*****…

(Everyone stared, eyes wide)

Mr. McClain: Have fun in detention Hunter, now take your seat.

Hunter: Whatever…

Mr. McClain: Okay, I know all of you have had a wonderful Christmas break but now its time to come back and get to work. Say here when I call your name.

(pulls out class list)

Mr. McClain: Bridgette

Bridgette: here

Mr. McClain: Courtney

Courtney: present

Mr. McClain: D.J.

D.J.: I'ma here

Mr. McClain: Duncan

Duncan: I might be here

Mr. McClain: I might care, Geoff

Geoff: dude how's it going

Mr. McClain: Always a pleasure Geoff. Izzy, wait when did you get switched to this homeroom.

Izzy: Figment if your imagination!

McClain: Kabran

…

Mr. McClain: Kabran, well I guess she skipped again. That no good drop out.

Hunter goes up to Mr. McClain and grabbed him by his collar. Then slung him into the wall, tears streaming out of his eyes…

Hunter: Don't ever say that about her again!

Next Duncan, Kassie, and Courtney got up and circled around Mr. McClain. Kassie looked like he was fixing to cry, Courtney looked terrified, and Duncan looked red angry.

Kassie: She's dead!

Courtney: How can you say stuff like that you don't even know here, or didn't. She could've been through so much, and yet you still judge her!

Mr. McClain: I didn't know. What happened?

Courtney: he…

Duncan: Lets just say, sense her old man did so much too her. It caused her to die. Others pushed her too it!

Kassie: and that's all you need to know, got that dimples!

Kassie poked Mr. McClain on the nose then ran out into the hallway crying. Duncan and Courtney followed after her leaving the entire class in shock, and ignoring the yelling of the teacher.

Duncan waited out in the hall as Courtney went into the bathroom where Kassie had ran into. She found her in the corner with her legs to her chest crying. She had never looked this weak before, she was always so crazy and happy it was like nothing could hurt her.

Courtney sat down beside Kassie and put her arm around the shaking body.

Courtney: Kass, Please don't cry. She wouldn't want you too, you know that.

Kassie: It's just not the same anymore. Nothing is the same!

Courtney: I know your going through, but you have to go on for Kabran! You know she would want you to. If not for anyone else just for her.

Kassie: I don't, just don't know if I can.

Courtney: I bet you can, we all can. We just have to work together.

Kassie: I guess *sniffs* I can try…

Courtney: That's the spirit

Courtney helped Kassie up and got some paper towels for her to wipe her nose with. Deep inside she wanted to just hug her and cry two, but that wouldn't help anyone. They went out of the restroom and saw Duncan looking at a poster in the hallway.

Courtney: What's that?

Duncan: a poster

Kassie: She means what for silly.

Duncan: The talent show. It's in two weeks. There's a sign up sheet too, and aditions are next Monday.

Courtney: Your point is?

Duncan: I was thinking that all of us in the gang could sign up. Try and take our mind off thing.

Kassie: That sounds like a great idea! I so call base!

Courtney: I bet you all will do great.

Duncan: You two princess.

Courtney: but the only instrument I can play is violin, and I have a feeling that's no good.

Duncan: As great as that is. I was thinking more along the lines of your mouth.

Courtney: You mean singing, I don't sing anymore, not since I was little.

Duncan: Come on for me?!

Kassie: and me?

Courtney: Okay, but only for Kassie

Duncan: Sure…

Duncan, Courtney, and Kassie stumbled back to class and began their day. It was very hard and Courtney hear many rumors, and relieved manly glares from her hanging out with Duncan so much. I mean girls were actually jealous of her, because Duncan was her friend, but they thought he was more. Seriously gross, why would she go out with Duncan or would she like to? Of course she wouldn't never on earth! On top of that Hunter disappeared from school, so afterwards they all went to the skate park.

Of course he was there, but not the real Hunter, just the shell of him, just a completely different person…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, because I would hate for you to be disappointed after after not updating for so long. Now please REVIEW!**

**ME: Okay since you all got angry for me killing Kabran, she will now be the host of the Author notes.**

**Kabran: I'M BACK!****  
**

**Kassie: KABRAN! *HUGZ Kabran***

**Hunter: NO WAY!**

**Duncan: Great more Crazes**

**Courtney: What do you mean by host?!**

**Kabran/Me: You'll find out**


	23. Intervention

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter, but I thought it needed to be in its own chapter. So please R&R and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am really poor! Well except my Oc's. (but there free ( ; ) **

* * *

The gang arrived at the skate park, well all except "Hunter", who was already there. Everyone was astonished at the person they saw before them. It didn't even look like Hunter anymore. He was sitting all alone in the small building at the entrance to the park. His arms were covered in cuts and drugs were around the room. His eyes were bloodshot and dark bags hung below his eyelids.

Kassie couldn't handle it anymore and she ran out of the building crying. Emily and Courtney followed while all the boys starred at Hunter. Finally Duncan went up to him and tried to bring him back to earth

Duncan went up to him and slapped him as hard as he could across his face.

"What was that for?" Hunter groaned as he clutched his cheek in pain.

"For being an idiot that's what, don't you see what your doing to your sister?!" Duncan asked so angry steam basically came out of his ears.

"She's better off without me, all of you are. Just let me die already." Hunter said

" Please man, your so high you can't even think. I know you miss Kabran, but would she want you to do this?" Duncan replied in an annoyed tone.

" All I know is she's gone, and she took me with her."

" No she didn't!" Your still here and you have friends and a sister that care about you."

" I just need her Duncan. You don't understand…"

"Yes I do, I went through this when Breanna died, but all of you helped me. Especially you, and I'll tell you what you told me. This world has so much to offer, but if you don't take it, it will pass you bye. So are you going to waste it and die, or live for today and tomorrow?"

Hunter broke down crying. "I just want her back so bad."

Spencer broke in " We all do, especially your sister. She's had so much to deal with, and I hate to say it but all your doing is causing her a hell of a lot more pain!"

" I know, but she…she don't understand or maybe I'm the one who doesn't understand her." Hunter sighed

" Well she's always been so happy and now she's crying. What does that say?" Louis replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't need a lesson from you right now I got a bug enough headache already!" Hunter nearly screamed, well as much as he could in his condition.

" I think you do! Everyone else hasn't had the greatest time either. Get off the pity trip and come back to reality." Derek screamed back.

"Yeah, and why don't you stop these drugs. I'm sure there not helping much either." Dylan pointed out.

"They make me feel better." Hunter slurred.

"Well they do much for your looks." Blake joked

"Well at least I look good off drugs, what's your excuse?" Hunter replied while edging a little smirk.

"Ahh, touché." Blake smirked back!

"So were a happy family again!" Dylan said hopefully.

"That depends on Hunter." Duncan said while all heads in the room turned to look at that said boy.

"Guys I know I've been a jerk." Hunter started

"We know to." Louis added receiving a glare.

" As I was saying, I'm real sorry guys. Do you forgive me, and will you help me help clean up?!" Hunter pleaded.

"We'll help you clean up, but were not the ones you should apologize to." Duncan said to a knowing Hunter.

"I don't want to face her right now." Hunter to a long breath, then looked down.

" You don't really have a choice dude. You know what's right." Spencer said while patting him on the back.

"Yeah your right." Hunter said while walking out the door. Leaving the other guys to clean up his drugs before the police came by.

Hunter walked outside and saw a crying Kassie sitting on a waiting bench while Emily and Courtney tried to comfort her. He walked behind the three girls and gently tapped Emily and Courtney on the back. They looked at him knowingly and walked away.

Hunter sat down beside Kassie and pulled the crying girl into a long hug. They stayed there for a while and then she looked up at him.

"I just want my brother back." Kassie said still crying.

"I know, I've been a horrible person lately, but I promise I'll get better." Hunter replied with a pleading remark.

"Okay, as long as you never go like that again!" Kassie said sternly while pointing a shaky finger at him.

"I promise, really." Hunter proclaimed as the first smile in weeks dared to cross his face.

Then both of them shared a big happy hug, and again slightly cried, but more tears of joy then sorrow.

Afterwards all the gang gathered in the park because Duncan had an announcement. This was about the talent show. Only time would tell how everyone would develop around the idea. Sure some knew how to play instruments, but as a band. Who knew what was about to unfold…

* * *

**A/N: SO I hoped you liked it, even it was short. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would like more reviews, because it makes me feel happy about what I wrote and then I'll write more!!!!**

**Kabran: Today in the A/N we will make the boys literally suck eggs.**

**Kassie: What does A/N mean?**

**Kabran: I'm not sure...**

**Kassie: Oh I got it, Apple nuggets!**

**Kabran: That's it! So today in the Apple Nuggets we will make the boys see how many eggs, raw eggs, they can stuff in there mouth.**

**Duncan: I never agreed to this...**

**Courtney: It doesn't matter your doing it!**

***All girls stuff the eggs in the boys mouth.***

**Kabran: And lets see the results. Louis-1 Spencer-3 Duncan-3 Blake- 4 Derek-4 and Dylan....HOLY CRAP 25!**

**Dylan: Eggs are yummy**

**Emily: You weren't suppose to eat them Dummy!**

***Dylan rubs his stomach***

**Kabran: Join us next time on APPLE NUGGETS!!!!**


	24. Preperation

**A/N: This is not my favorite chapter, it just one of those you need for it to make sense. So anyways please R&R and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am really poor! Well except my Oc's. (but there free ( ; ) **

* * *

Everyone in circled one of the many ramps outside, which Duncan stood on top of. Courtney and Kassie already new what it was about, but the other didn't and it had them a little worried.

" Okay I'm sure all of you are wondering why you're here." Duncan said finding his balance on the tall ramp.

"We just walked out here, we just want to know what you have to tell us." Dylan replied without quite knowing what was really going on.

" That's what I meant Dylan. Now the reason your hear is because I want to talk about a very important event with all of you, and that event is the talent show." Duncan stated.

" You have got to be kidding me, that's why were out here." Derek ranted a little annoyed.

" Please, all the talent show is, is a bunch of popular people seeing who's the most popular." Emily stated, while secretly snuggling into Derek who's arm was draped around her.

" That's where your wrong Emily. I was thinking this year we entered." Duncan finally proclaimed boldly.

There was a big up roar among everybody. Between excitement, protest, and just plain shock everyone was going non stop.

" Everyone please shut up!" Screamed Duncan.

" but I can't play an instrument, or sing, or do anything for that matter." Louis stated.

"Well as we were going to do a band, Louis you can run the tech and sound equipment, Kind of be like are manager too." Duncan announced.

" I don't know about this." Hunter finally said.

" Yeah, It seems s little far fetched, don't you think?" Blake put in.

" Guys I hate to say it, but I agree with Duncan. I think this would be great for all of us. For a chance to take our minds of things, and come back together. To something as a family full of friends." Courtney finished.

"Then what are we waiting for, when are auditions?!" Spencer smiled.

"Next Monday, and a week from then is the talent show." Duncan confirmed.

"Only two weeks too practice, are they crazy?!" Emily shouted.

"You know are music teacher is so psycho and scattered brained nothing ever is planned out." Kassie told unknowingly.

"Yeah she's so stupid its not even funny!" Dylan replied also unknowingly.

"Mrs. G is worse then you two combined." Louis said sarcastically.

"Okay now that we've all decided that were going to enter, what are we going to enter with?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah, do we have a song, who's going to sing what. Stuff like that." Spencer remarked.

Kassie jumped into Spencer's lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"You worry to much cupcake." She exclaimed.

"Well I have a song that I wrote." Hunter sighed.

"Really? What's it about." Courtney asked out of curiosity.

"I was going to sing it to Kabran, before she umm…you know." Hunter stated a long sadness in his voice.

There was a quiet moment of honor.

"Then that's what will use." Duncan broke in.

"You haven't even heard it yet." Hunter added

"If its by you, I'm sure it'll be great." Derek said.

"Well, it needs a boy and girl singer." Hunter said with a little smirk.

"Me and princess will do it." Duncan proudly stated.

"Princess of what? England?" Courtney smirked back.

"No, Canada." Duncan laughed out.

"Come on Courtney." Emily pleaded.

"Yeah, you can't be worse then Kassie and her juggling polar bear last year." Louis said.

" Hey, we won third place! Thank you very much!" Kassie sassily said.

"My point exactly." Louis mumbled.

"Okay fine, I'll do it." Courtney agreed.

Duncan Jumped off the ramp and hugged Courtney from behind.

"Thanks so much princess." Duncan whispered.

Courtney closed her eyes and excepted it until she realized what she was doing.

"Get off me you pig!" She yelled then turned around and smacked him.

"That's not what you said last night." Duncan smirked.

"Pig!"

"Royal pain in my…"

"Guys we need to decide what everyone else is doing to." Blake interrupted.

Everyone talked for a little while about what and how they were going to do in the ban, and to form the band itself. They finally decided that Duncan and Courtney were going to sing lead, and Dylan and Emily back up. Hunter and Derek were playing Guitar, and Kassie Bass. Then Blake was playing drums and Spencer Keyboard. Then Louis would be the tech and band manager.

The Band name was going to be Tears Of Suicide for obvious reasons and they were going to use Hunters song.

"Everyone be here tomorrow after school for practice, and every other day this week to. Then Monday is auditions." Duncan told then everyone went home, or to a house. To who's, well just use your imagination.

The rehearsals went okay, even if they couldn't stop crying from the sad song. Everyone was really good and great musicians, and Louis made the sound perfect. They finally made it to the next Monday and as emotional as Mrs. G the music teacher was, it was easy.

After they made it into the talent show they had to decide on outfits.

"I don't see why we can't just wear school clothes." Duncan complained.

"Because were a band and we need to look like one." Courtney again told the annoyed punk.

"Well, what do you think we should do Courtney?" Emily said trying to find peace.

"To be honest, I really don't know." She sighed.

"I got an idea." Dylan tried to state.

"So your telling me you've been complaining all this time and you don't even know." Duncan argued.

"I have an Idea." He said again.

"Well I didn't want us showing up looking like hobos!"

"I have an idea." Dylan stated a third time a little annoyed.

"I LIKE being a hobo." Duncan Smirked.

"Guys, In have an idea." Dylan screamed.

"I love ides! What you got Dylan?" Kassie smiled.

"How about we get t-shirts and wear jeans."

"Wow, that was a bright idea." Louis said.

"No, I think he's on to something. We can get red shirts and on them in neon green letter right Tears Of Suicide, and all wear the same type of Jeans." Courtney proclaimed proudly.

"Skinny Jeans!" Hunter said.

"No way." Courtney protested.

"YES!" Kassie said.

"Kassie you like Skinny jeans?" Courtney questioned.

"Of course there so cute with flats." Kassie smiled.

"Come on princess, your out numbered." Duncan said putting his arm around her.

"Fine, skinny jeans." Courtney said while smiling and shrugging off Duncan's arm.

"Were going to look smoking." Kassie said while striking a runway pose.

"The important thing is to sound good." Blake said.

"Come on Blake, live a little. We already know were going to sound good.." Said Spencer who had already been dragged up and was dancing with Kassie.

In the end everyone was up dancing around and having a good time. Something that had not been done for a long time.

The week went on and the band had improved even more, and before they knew it, it was the night before the talent show. So they decided to have a dress rehearsal.

"Wow princess, you look, wow!" Duncan gasped….again

"That's the fifth time you said that." Courtney complained.

"I know, but wow."

"AHH, you have no hope." She grunted.

They had the outfits from before, with the shoes of there choice. Along with that they put In Loving Memory Of Kabran on the back of the shirt.

The rehearsal went great, still sad but great, and they were all ready for the next day. All of them said goodbye and went home, but all the boys went to Duncan's house and all the girls to Kassie's. Everyone was filled with excitement and anticipation for the next day.

* * *

**A/N: I Really hoped you liked it! I would love happy reviews, or bad reviews...any would work, please just REVIEW! Also sorry about any errors, I got in trouble and now I have to pay 5 bucks an hour for using the computer.**

**Kabran: Today on the Apple Nuggets we will see who can guess Kassie's favorite drink.**

**Duncan: Coke?**

**Kassie: No**

**Blake: Sprite?**

**Kassie: No**

**Derek: Pepsi?**

**Kassie: Nu-Uh**

**Dylan: Strawberry juice?**

**Kassie: Good guess, but no**

**Kabran: Forget it Kass, these losers are so stupid!**

**Kassie: Okay, my favorite drink is a....GOOBERHOOBIN HE HAW!!!!!!**

**Hunter: you gotta be kidding**

**Kabran: does she look like shes kidding?**

**Hunter: No, but I love you**

**Kabran: I love you 2!**

**Spencer: REVIEW**

**Kabran: REMEMBER.....APPLE YOUR NUGGETS!!!**


	25. The Talent show

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back from camp, but my allergies have been acting up so I'm on tons of meds....So please excuse any Grammar and spelling mistakes! Anyways...ENJOY AND R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am really poor! Well except my Oc's. (but there free ( ; )...AND I DO NOT OWN...The Last Night By: Skillet, but its a really great song and you should listen too it!**

* * *

"Wake up…"

"Courtney, come on wake up."

"Sleepy head…wake up!"

"Oh, Duncan…" Courtney mumbled in her sleep.

"Well, I know I don't look that good, but come on that's a insult of all insults!" Kassie said crossing her arms. "Now Courtney please …WAKE UP!" Kassie pleaded while again shaking Courtney.

"Fine forget it!"

She walked out of the room and came back with a bucket full of water, but on her way back in she tripped and spilt the freezing cold water all over Emily's head.

"God, Kassie!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to wake up Courtney."

"Well all you did was soak me!"

"I didn't mean too."

"Guys, can you quiet down." Courtney mumbled while sitting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Courtney, finally your up, you said you wanted me to wake you up early so you could go get your school bags."

"Why? If your in the talent show your practicing all day, we don't have to go to classes." Emily questioned, half stated.

"I just want to be prepared." Courtney defended

"Yeah, Mrs. G may give us a pop quiz." Emily rolled her eyes

"OMG! I didn't study." Kassie screamed while running in the living room to get her books.

"I just need to make sure, okay." Courtney stated

"Fine, It just doesn't make sense to me." Emily replied

Kassie suddenly ran back in the room. "Wait, what are we suppose to study?" She screamed.

This caused the other two girls to fall on the floor laughing, leaving a confused Kassie in the doorway.

Courtney then dressed in the band outfit and walked to her house, despite protest from the other girls. Luckily she made it there safe and sound.

She walked out of the elevator into her pent house suite. As she walked in she saw her mom sitting on the stool on the counter, and Courtney sat down beside her.

"Courtney, darling! I'm so glad you came by." Angie , Courtney's mom said.

"Why mom?" Courtney questioned.

"Well me and your father are leaving for the airport soon."

"What? Why?!"

"Because we finally booked that flight to Germany, we have to leave in 2 hours."

"but, what about the talent show?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, but its for our business."

"Business my ass!"

"Courtney, language!"

"Please mom, you care nothing about me! All you and dad care about is yourselves!"

"Why are you acting like this, It's those stupid delinquents isn't it?!"

"No, those stupid delinquents have done nothing, but open my eyes to what was right in front of me."

"I don't want to hear it Courtney!"

"Neither do I."

Courtney stormed out of the apartment building and started to run towards the gym at school, but on her way there she slammed into Duncan.

"Woah Princess, there you are. Wait why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Duncan, Let's just go." Courtney said while trying to get around him, but was grabbed by Duncan.

"Tell me."

"It's just my parents are going to Germany, and won't be at the talent show. It's really a stupid thing to cry over."

"Aww, It'll be okay. Come here." Duncan pulled her into a long hug. "Now we can go darling."

"Fine, Fine, and Duncan…"

"What?"

"Thank you." Courtney said with a smile.

"No problem babe." Duncan said with a smirk.

The two of them meet up with the rest of the gang and all of them set in the bleachers waiting for Mrs. G to come out. The crazy music teacher finally did, and explained the days schedule. First would be individual warm ups, each group were assigned a room to warm up in. Then each group would do an official dress rehearsal in the gym. The first five would go, then there would be lunch, next the last five. At the end of school was the performance.

"Now that all of you have been giving your warm up rooms. Report to them and practice, a mentor will be outside in each hallway if you need help." Mrs. G said, and everything seemed like she really thought it out, well until she gave the 9th grade science room to Duncan and "the gang". Because the usual students were in the outdoor classroom.

"Explosions!" Kassie screamed running toward the science room.

"No Kass! Don't touch the chemicals!" Emily also screamed, while everyone followed Kassie to the science room.

They all finally arrived and after restraining Kassie they practiced…for about 10 minutes, then just sat around and talked.

"I don't know guys, shouldn't we be practicing?" Courtney questioned.

"Think about it this way. Were last to do are final rehearsal. We look at the first five , there really good we practice during break, there horrible then were fine. How much can really improve in a couple hours." Spencer compromised.

"I guess." Courtney said unsurely

"Plus this is for Kabran!" Hunter added

"That's right, and it's also for fun!" Duncan said

They all smiled and were talking when they heard a bug boom.

"Kassie!" Spencer said running into the lap while the others followed

When they got through the door, there was white stuff everywhere, along with some slimy green stuff across the walls. In the middle was a while Kassie holding a bottle of purple liquid over the sink.

"Kassie…"Spencer questioned

"Oh, my, God! Blue stuff plus red stuff make purple stuff go boom!" She said while putting the bottle in the sink and turning around with a huge grin.

"No way!" Dylan said in amazement.

"Kassie, your lucky you just made a bad harmless powder. If you had combined a different base you could've made a poison!" Courtney said.

"I know what I'm doing." Kassie said while Spencer cleaned her face with a wash cloth. "I even put on a suit so I didn't get my clothes dirty."

"So, what would come over you to make you do something like this." Courtney pleaded

"umm…because its cool." Dylan said like it was obvious.

"None of you every think of the consequences."

"We just don't care about them princess , and your one of 'us' now so stop stereotyping."

"I know I'm one of you. That's why I don't want to lose any of you!" She said almost crying.

"Courtney, I would never do anything that could hurt me. At least not on purpose, because I know how it feels to loose someone you care about, and I would never make the ones I love go through that." The now clean Kassie said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not use to having such high risk of loosing people, and I don't want any of you to leave me. You're the best family I ever had!"

"Aww, group hug!." Dylan said while everyone gathered around except Duncan.

"Oh, get your ass over here." Hunter said

"Only if I get to touch princess, not any of you." He said with a smirk, never expecting what happened next.

Courtney got up, ran over to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the one I'd hate to loose the most." Courtney finally said looking into his eyes, actually causing Duncan to blush.

"Woah Princess, are you actually admitting your feelings for me?"

"Woah Ogre, are you actually blushing like a softie."

"Was not!"

"Was too" She said in a singing voice

"Not!"

"Yes you were…"

"I was not!"

"Face it Duncan you so were!" Emily cut in.

"No one asked you!"

"We could take a vote." Blake said.

"No, were fine." Duncan grunted.

"It's time to go back to the gym guys." Louis said

"You heard the dork, let's go!" Derek said messing Louis's hair up.

"Leave him alone Derek, It's not his fault your failing all your classes." Spencer said pushing Derek back

"Fine, whatever Psycho lover."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Spencer questioned

"Just admit it, you so have a thing for Kass." Derek smiled.

"Shut up, If Hunter found out he'd kill me!" Spencer pleaded

"So you do like her, how rich."

"So, I've seen the way you look at Emily, It's so obvious!"

"I do not!"

"You can say whatever you want, and so can I." Spencer replied once again.

"You got a deal"

Everyone walked back to the Gym and watched the first five acts. It was like any other show, there were good, bad, and just plain horrible! So the gang said they'd just go do there best. SP finally it was time for lunch and all the boys kept reminding them.

"I'm starving…" Duncan groaned for the tenth time.

"Yeah, where is the food?!" Blake and Derek said at the same time.

"What do you want?" Emily finally screamed.

"Chicken!" Dylan said

"Okay, you and Kassie go get the chicken, and will all wait in the science room."

"Not to hot Kassie." Spencer added

"Yeah for me, not hot at all. I can't stand hot chicken." Louis said

"Wimps" Derek teased

"Okay, will be back." Dylan said as him an Kassie left.

"So what you want to do until they get back?" Courtney questioned.

"I got an idea." Duncan said. "Follow mw." Duncan pulled Courtney not giving her a chance to argue.

He led her to behind the school and finally let go of her protesting arm.

"What did you bring me here for Duncan?"

"This.." He pined her and gave her a passionate kiss and she gladly kissed back.

They finally stopped and Courtney gasped. "What was that for?"

"I wanted you, that's all." Duncan said, knowingly lying.

"Oh…" Courtney said eyes dropping with sadness.

"Hey, that's not what I meant Courtney. I L..L…Like you, but I want you too." he said with a wink.

"Oh, pig!" She said with a discussed face.

"but I'm your pig!" He said batting his eyelashes like a little girl.

"Maybe…"

"What you mean maybe, your not going to abandon me are you?!" He frowned with a lost puppy look.

"Oh, never! I couldn't abandon my pig!" She giggled

"Good, now we better get back." Duncan said putting his arm around Courtney and walking back to the classroom only a little before Dylan and Kassie.

"Chickens highest quality!" Dylan said running in with Kassie , each holding 4 live chickens.

"What did you two do?" Louis questioned

"Don't worry Louis, I got you a really ugly chicken." Kassie smiled

"How about we return the ugly chickens and go get hot dogs." Courtney replied

"Fine by me." Kassie said throwing all of the chickens out the window,

"That's not what I meant." Courtney said rubbing her forehead.

All of them went, got hot dogs, and came back, and did their final practice. Then it was the night, all of them were in there outfits, ad were the first to perform, and Mrs. G went up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming to the seventh annual Atlanta high talent show. The first group to perform, s a band called Tears of Suicide, with a song written by Hunter Cole. Now give it up for TEARS OF SUICIDE!" She said with a smile.

All the group members got up with their instruments and began to play…

(**Bold Duncan**/ italic Courtney)

**You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
**_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_  
**But i know it's a lie**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me**

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all_I'm_** so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
**But i know it's a lie**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me**

**The night is so long when every thing's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**

**I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me**

When they finished there were people clapping, crying, just about everything, and then Hunter came to the microphone…

"That was a song I wrote for my dearly departed friend Kabran. I truly loved her, but she was trapped and found her way out. Not many paid attention to her, but I did and I will always remember her." He finished and then everyone walked off the stage leaving many in tears.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it everyone, and please please purrty please REVIEW!!! I'LL GIVE YOU GIANT LOLLIPOPS!!!**

**Kabran: Hello everyone there will be no Apple Nuggets today because someone...*looks at toritona*...typed it all out and then didn't save it, AND THEN...the Internet disconnected, and she is too out of it to type it again...so join us next week with a special guest!!!**


	26. After the show

**A/N: Hello my people...I am so sorry with the long space between chapter, but being in all honors classes I have Summer homework! SO please forgive me and R&R and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am really poor! Well except my Oc's. (but there free ( ; )...**

* * *

All the other acts went after them and did pretty good. In the end they got second place, bring beat by only Lindsay. Of course she sang Barbie girl, and all the judges were boys, and the gay P.E. teacher, so that really was expected. It was all fun and they were standing in front holding their prize and talking to people.

"Duncan we did it! That was so much fun, man it was awesome!" Courtney exclaimed with much excitement.

"Yeah, your voice is so pretty, I mean hot like you…" Duncan started, but then he turned around to the sound of his name.

He turned around to a tall girl, with wavy black hair, hazel eyes, and a pale completion. She was very skinny and "gifted". To Courtney she looked like a perfect girl that she had never seen before and was talking to Duncan.

"Sam?" Duncan questioned

"Hello Dunky, missed me? I know you have." She giggled and winked at the confused boy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with that traitor Matt and Lex." Duncan said bitterly.

"You know I only was because Matt was my boyfriend, but he has changed Duncan. I can't take it anymore! So I just had to brake up with him, and I ran away." She said "crying" and wrapping her arms around Duncan.

"It's okay Sam he fooled all of us, but what are you doing here?" he questioned

"Well, I haven't seen the gang in a while, and I miss all you boys." Sam smiled

"We sure missed you and all your talents too." Duncan joked

"I guess I'll just remind…oh Dunky, who's your little friend?" Sam questioned.

"Who? Oh, this is Courtney. Sam, Courtney, Courtney, Sam." Duncan remembered

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing I ever saw." Sam teased

"Excuse me?" Courtney said.

"Nothing, but I think were going to be best friends!" She said with daggers in her eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Come on Sam, let's go get the rest of the guys, I mean gang." Duncan pulled Sam by the arm and took her to the rest of the boys, Leaving Courtney alone, but the boys very happy.

Courtney saw Kassie and Emily talking and went over to them.

"Who is she?" Courtney questioned

"Sam..." Kassie said looking down.

"I know that, but like who, what's her point, get what I'm saying?" Courtney tried to explain.

"She Matt's girlfriend technically, but she gets around." Emily calmly stated

"What?"

"She's a hoe, whore, slut, seducer, manonizer; she has S-E-X with everyone!" Kassie screamed causing many heads to turn

"Kassie, Language!"

"Well, it's true. She has slept with every boy, and she makes it her mission to steal every girl's boy friend." Kassie said glaring at Sam hugging Spencer.

"What would come over a girl to maker her do it." Courtney said in discus.

"I don't know, but we have to stop her." Emily glanced at Derek, but made it almost unnoticeable…almost.

"Let's wait to actually have a reason." Courtney grabbed Emily's back.

"I have one, I hate her!"

"Were acting like a bunch of jealous girls, what the boys do is their decision." Courtney finished, but both the other girls just looked down.

"You're not jealous, are you?" She asked

"It's just I finally found a boy I care about, and now I feel like he's going to be taking away from mw." Emily sadly said.

"Yeah, and I just am afraid she's more appealing then I am." Kassie stated

"I'm sorry you two. I didn't know. How about before we do anything we figure out what's she's here for." Courtney contemplated

"What do you have in mind?" Emily asked

"We become friends with her, pretend of course, and try to find out about her."

"What about our boys?" Kassie put in

"Our?" Courtney raised her eyebrows

"I mean THE boys." Kassie blushed

"They can control themselves…can't they?" Courtney asked unsure

"Some boys more then others/" Emily said

"and let me guess, Duncan is an other." Courtney sighed and sat on the first row of bleachers.

"Derek too." Emily said sitting beside Courtney.

"Spencer's not! So I'm fine!" Kassie smiled

"Thanks Kassie, you're very helpful. They wouldn't do that, would they? Not to us anyways." Courtney said assuring herself.

"You don't know Sam." Emily replied

"You do?"

"Yeah, she hung out with the gang forever and she's my cousin."

"Wow, no way! This is horrible, right when I get the courage to tell Duncan about my feelings. She has to come." Courtney said almost crying.

Kassie put her arm around her. "It'll be okay." She assured

"I haven't even told Derek, he probably doesn't even feel the same way." Emily sighed

Kassie put her other arm around her. "I promise guys don't worry."

"I got it!" Courtney said jumping up causing Kassie to fall on the floor.

"Owe…"

"We invite her to a sleepover at my house, and we tell her to leave our guys alone. Not like she can do anything to us." Courtney stated proudly.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll bring my fist." Emily said punching one hand into the other.

"I'll bring my lawnmower!" Kassie screamed

"We don't need either, were just going to talk to her. Okay?"

"Fine…" both of the other girls said.

"Great, now I'll be back." Courtney said going toward the circle of boys.

She fought through all the boys and got toward the one known as Sam.

"Umm…hey, I know we were introduced but we really don't know each other. So, hey I'm Courtney."

"I'm Sam nice to meet you." She said with a fake smile

"I was wondering, well you seem really nice, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to a sleepover at my house Friday."

"That sounds fun, whose going?"

"Just a couple of girls, no boys!"

"See you then." She smiled one more time and then she walked off boys following her, well except the gang, they had finally stopped.

"Hey Princess." Duncan tried to start a conversation.

"Don't talk to me; go to your precious Sam." Courtney said and walked away before he could say anything.

Duncan just stood there unaware that she was crying on the inside…

* * *

**A/N: I know It's pretty short, but I'm trying to get my thoughts together...Please forgive me, and REVIEW!**

**Kabran: Hello, and welcome to the Apple Nuggets. I know we took a break last week, but were back and better then ever! Now please Welcome Chef Hatchet!**

**Duncan: Tell me why gorilla is here again!**

**Chef: Because I want to be!**

**Blake: That sounds like a good answer**

**Louis: Very logical!**

**Kabran: Okay, So today you people are going to hide and chefy here is going to find you. Now Go!**

**Everyone ran off in differen't directions, and Chef Hatchet shortly also fled.**

**Kabran: This should be very interesting!**

**Chef went in search of everyone, he found Louis and Blake in the trees, Duncan and Courtney making out behind a cabin not far from Derek and Emily, Hunter and Spencer were in the lake, and Dylan had covered his eyes thinking no one could see him.**

**Kabran: It looks like Kassie wins.**

**Chef: but where is crazy?**

**Duncan: Yeah, where could she be in this dump?**

**Kabran: You heard them Kassie, you can come out.**

**The next thing you know Kabran's mouth cam open and out came Kassie.**

**Blake: How in the world...**

**Kabran: You will never know!**

**Hunter: I don't think we want to **

**Courtney: but Kabran, that's interfering **

**Kabran: So what, my show, my rules**

**Chef: Wheres my paycheck**

**Kabran: Umm...Derek had it last**

**Derek: I did not!**

**Chef: Give me my money boy!**

**(Chef chases Derek repeatedly around the island.)**

**Kabran: So join us next time on Apple Nuggets!**


	27. The sleep over

**A/N: HELLO ONE AND ALL....In case you forgot who I am, I am the author of this here story. I know its been nearly 3 months since I updated, their one excuse that explains all the others. SCHOOL! All of you know how that is. Especially this being my first year of high school, all honors, musical theater, homework! Though that is still no excuse to abandon this story, and I have no intentions too...I will finish it. My Birthday was Monday and so I decided my older self needed to update so here you are. REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that others do!**

* * *

Courtney had everything ready for the sleepover, even if it was just to get Sam to talk, it had to be perfect. Bean bags were placed in front of her big screen, a bowl of popcorn, candy, and chips assorted across the floor, and many movies were prepared and ready to be watched.

Kassie and Emily were the first to arrive; they were both dazzled with the array of Courtney's pent house suite.

"Are we still in the same city?" Emily asked open mouthed

"Shiny things!" Kassie exclaimed

"Hey guys, very cute pj's!"

Emily had a blue pajama short set on, and Kassie had a pink gown on. Courtney just had a gray pajama pants sat on.

"So you know what exactly were going to do?" Emily questioned

"Were just going to befriend little miss Sam and find out why she's really here."

"Sounds all fine, but what happens when she doesn't tell us?" Kassie muttered

"Don't worry, she will!"

About 15min later Sam arrived in a silky black gown with pink lace that showed off a little too much of her.

"Sam I'm so glad to see you!" Courtney cracked a fake smile.

"It's great to be here, wow Dunky was right, you're loaded."

The girls got settled in and they popped in the first movie, half way through it Kassie had lost interest and had already eaten half the bowl of Candy. Then she disappeared to the back of the apartment.

The movie ended and the other three girls began to talk.

"So Sam, what made you come back." Courtney politely questioned

"Well with Matt turned evil, he started to mistreat me, and I hadn't seen the gang in a while. So I decided to come home."

"So you are living where exactly?"

"Oh, me and Duncan usually just sleep over at the skate park together."

"You don't say." Courtney said trying to stay calm

"Yeah he's just the sweetest thing, I might have to repay him some how." Sam said in the "You know what I mean" voice

"You And Lex get close?" Emily said sensing a fuming Courtney

"Not really, the guy is horribly mean. Just through his friend out in the middle of the woods after you guys killed him."

"Do you and Matt still talk?" Courtney broke in

"Of course, but don't tell Dunky. He gets so over protective and worried." Sam said like it was no big deal

"Never" Courtney assured with a smirk

Suddenly the weather outside changed, first to a slow drizzle then to a heavy down pour mixed with lighting and thunder.

The girls at first weren't affected. They just popped in another movie, but then the lights began to flicker and the power went out.

Courtney's building had a generator so the power soon came on, and even though none of the girls would admit it they heard something in the dark, a faint laughter of a cruel human.

"Oh…okay, well…umm." Courtney tried to start.

"Guys did you realize Kassie never came back?!" Emily realized

"I'm sure she's fine, she's crazy enough to last through anything." Courtney pointed out

"Gun beats Crazy…"Sam added

"She is fine!" Courtney practically screamed

Suddenly they heard the laugh again, but this time louder, much louder.

"I think it cam from my parent's bedroom." Courtney whispered

"Well go look" Sam stumbled

"I will." Emily volunteered bravely

Emily grabbed a flash light and started down the hall. It was dark, but would be lit up every few moments by a flash of lighting. The walls were lined wit fake happiness, memories, family photos…whatever you want to call them. Emily soon enough made it to the door of the bedroom and shinned the light in as creepy organ music began to play.

The laugh was heard again, she peered in, but was grabbed from behind. From the shock she let out a very loud shrieking scream.

In the living room they heard this. Both jumped from the sound.

"Oh no, Emily!" Courtney exclaimed

Suddenly things started flying around the room, like they were being thrown, and the generator must have run out for the lights once again went out.

Both Courtney and Sam felt someone grab them and they screamed. Then the lights were back on and Courtney found herself in Duncan's arms and Sam in Blake's.

"What the crap Duncan!" Courtney screamed hitting his chest.

"You should've seen your face Courtney." He said letting her go and falling on the floor laughing. Then Blake did the same.

Louis, Dylan, Hunter, and Spencer came from different sides of the room.

Derek came out holding a pissed looking Emily.

"You guys are so dead!" Emily said

"Guys where's Kassie?" Spencer and Hunter said nearly at the same time.

"Didn't you guys take her?" Emily questioned

"No" Duncan simply replied

The laugh was heard again and Kassie came out holding a CD player, of course playing creepy organ music.

"What I couldn't let you have all the fun." Kassie smiled

Spencer came behind her and hugged the little crazy girl "Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't worry so much sugar bear!"

"So let's have a sleep over." Duncan said suggestively

"No, I don't think so." Courtney sternly said

"Come on Courtney, it could be fun." Sam nudged her

"NO"

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" Kassie begged

"Fine, but they sleep somewhere else."

Duncan pulled Courtney into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Courtney kind of nudged him a little but let him keep her in his arms. Spencer snuggled up with Kassie on the couch, Emily and Derek were doing the "I like you then don't" thing, Louis and Hunter were trying to teach Dylan to play a video game, and Sam secretly watched them all, especially Duncan. A small unneeded jealously seemed to also run through her, but something more also brewed.

* * *

**A/N: So not the best chapter, guess you had to wait forever for not a very good chapter, but I will update as soon as I can...when that is, I don't know! Sorry, I'll try my best though! PLEASE, PURRTY PURRTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kabran: Hello, and welcome to the very much late APPLE NUGGETS!**

**Kassie: I wanted to do them, but all we heard was I'm tired, I have practice, EXCUSES EXCUSES**

**Kabran: But were here again! and today will see who can tell the best scary story! Are three competitors...Duncan....Hunter....and Louis!**

**Duncan: okay, One night, these kids were coming home from a party and there was a cemetery about one block away from home. One kid was telling the others about a local legend. If you go and stand on the grave for ten seconds and stab a knife into it, that a hand will grab you and pull you into the grave with the corpse. One girl was brave enough to do it for $20.00. She got a knife, walked to a grave, stood on it, and stabbed the knife into it. Suddenly, her leg felt heavy and she tried to pick it up -- but something was grabbing HER! She was yelling and crying for help, but her friends thought she was kidding, so they just left. The next day, they found out that she had died, of fright. She thought that somebody was grabbing her, but the knife she was using had pierced her pants and held her there.**

**Kabran: Creepy, but not really that scary**

**Kassie: Did you know when you die of fright your hair turns white and your eyes roll to the back of your head!**

**Kabran: Really?! no way! Okay, Louis you go**

**Louis: One time there was a ghost it enjoyed getting little crazy girls with piercings or black hair...It kills them and eats their brains, the end.**

**Kabran: FAKER! that was so not scary**

**Kassie: Especially when you don't have a brain!**

**Kabran: Come on Hunter impress us!**

**Hunter: Fine...A ****teenage girl is hired by a young couple to baby-sit their two small children. They go out to a dinner party and leave the girl to tend to the kids in a somewhat isolated, large house at the end of the block. When the hour gets late, she puts the children to bed and sits down to watch some late-night TV. The phone starts ringing and startles the half-asleep teenager. When she answers it, she hears heavy breathing and a man tells her he is "coming to get her." While she is somewhat scared, she dismisses it as a prank phone call. About 15 minutes later, the phone rings again. When she answers it, the man starts laughing and tells her that he is closer. The baby sitter is truly frightened now and calls the tell her that it's probably just a prank phone call, but they will try to trace the call -- so she must keep him on the line as long as possible if he calls another time. She once again settles down on the couch, not sleepy at all. The phone rings a third time and the man tells her he has come for her and it's only a matter of time. He continues with some heavy breathing until the babysitter is so terrified that she hangs up the phone again.  
She quickly decides to get the children and flee the house when the phone rings again. This time it is a policeman on the other end and he tells her frantically "GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" THE MAN IS INSIDE THE HOUSE AND IS CALLING FROM THE UPSTAIRS EXTENSION! She runs from the house as the police arrive. The madman escapes but they find the children upstairs dead and a bloody axe laying on the bedroom floor next to an open window.**

**Kabran: Now that was creepy, I've heard it before, but still gets me...**

**Kassie: *cries* Poor kids**

**Kabran: Well, that's all the time we have so join us next time on the APPLE NUGGETS!**


	28. A lil' bit of a TWIST

**A/N: LOOK AN UPDATE! Okay I know this is a short chapter, and the next one will be too, but im building up for something big and coming to the end of my story. I know your all SOOOOO happy. Please all R&R and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

The next few weeks were quite interesting. The group got much praise for their performance in the talent show and there was even a memorial in honor of Kabran and the song played thorough. The school year was closing, with only about a month remaining. So far Sam hadn't tried any thing too bad, but she was still on the girl's bad list. Everyone seemed to grow even closer. Then one day two things happened…

"Parole!" Hunter screamed "How did that monster get parole?!"

"I don't know Gunter." Kassie said pleadingly "but I got a call today and they said he made parole."

"How is he even allowed to have that option, why can someone who took advantage of an innocent girl be allowed to get a pat on the back?"

"Some times the government just messes up."

"I'll kill him!" Hunter said starting to leave their home.

"No! No you won't!" Kassie screamed. "I've already lost my best friend; I am not losing my only brother two!" Then she collapsed on the floor basically drowning in tears.

Hunter reached down and held her. "I'm sorry Kassie, I have to do something."

"Well, *sniff*, let's go and get Duncan."

"Do you think we need too?"

"Who else would know what we need to do. If you're looking for a strategy you go to Duncan."

"Fine."

They started heading toward the skate park, but something else was going on their.

"Sam I really don't like you that way, yes your body and abilities really, really make me happy, I think I'm starting to crush big on Courtney. I'm only telling you this because you're a really close friend." Duncan said as Sam backed him out of the skate park near the rode.

"I don't want you Dunky, Matt still has my heart." She responded with a smirk.

"What?!" Duncan started, but couldn't finish, for he was grabbed into a familiar van. Sam also hoped in and they were gone, but not without leaving the others a very intriguing not.

Kassie and a fuming Hunter made it to the skate park, but Duncan was no where in sight.

"Where could he be?" Hunter questioned with both curiosity and fear.

"Was he at school today?" Kassie asked

"At first, but then him and Sam skipped."

"That witch!"

"What?"

"Never mind, let's look for them or something of theirs…"

They looked around. Everywhere they looked it came out empty. It seemed as if they hadn't been there all day, no trace of them anywhere.

"I'm calling Courtney." Kassie said with an angry blow of air to her falling bangs

Courtney would've quickly, but calmly scurried over to the park. She would have, if Kassie had just told her to come, or that she needed her. Did she though?! No! She calls Courtney tells her that Sam was rapping Duncan in the storage building, and now it is on fire with them in it. On top of that they still haven't stopped going at it. So now a frantic Courtney starts running toward the skate park in a panic.

When she got close enough to tell there was no fire she slowed to a fast pace walk. On her way in though she found the not, and as she read it tears seemed to form at the corners of her eyes. Then she ran into the skate park to show Kassie and Hunter.

"We have to tell everyone else!" Hunter said arguing with Courtney.

"No, we don't need them to get involved. Remember what happened last time!"

"Were a GANG, what else is supposed to happen, were suppose to stick together."

"Hunter, do you really want to lose more friends?"

"Don't talk to me about losing friends, that's all that ever happens to me! I lose everyone close to me."

"How about this Hunter, we send the others to watch Kabran's dad…"

"STEP dad, if you can even call him that."

"Yes, and we go find Duncan. Kabran's gone, but Duncan's not."

"I guess your right, but Blake's going to want to come."

"and Spencer!" Kassie broke in for the first time in a while.

"Very well, meet you in the morning with one of my dad's cars."

They all went off, Duncan was still fine, but for how long…

When the others heard about watching Kabran's step dad they said they were a little worried, but eventually agreed to it. Nothing like peer pressure!

Many things would happen, but the end result may be unexpected, and bring new changes.

* * *

**A/N: No APPLE NUGGETS TODAY...sowwiez, luv yall! Review please!**

**(Too much homework!)**


	29. Here we go again

**A/N: Oaky, I know EXTREMLY short chapter...im sorry the next one is MUCH longer. I have a lot going on in my life right now, I know it sounds like an excuse, but I'm trying my very best to update...I love to write which is why I do this, but Im very stressed so I hope you all hear from me soon. **

**Disclaimer: DO not Own anything to do with TDI or The songs mentioned in here.**

* * *

The next morning Courtney arrived at the skate park driving a small car. Their waiting for her was Hunter, Kassie, Blake, and Spencer.

The car had two rows of 3 seats, so Courtney drove, Hunter sat in the passengers seat, and Kassie, Blake, and Spencer sat in the back. Spencer and Blake had window seats, and Kassie sat in the middle.

"Guess what guys…" Kassie began

"What Kassie?" Spencer questioned

"What is white and wet?" Kassie asked the others in the car.

(A bunch of quiet, smirking, and wondering faces turned to hers.)

"Kassie…" Courtney simply stated

"What? Do you want to know the answer or not?!"

"Sure tell us!" Blake said with a smirk

"Snow!" Kassie screamed

(Ohhhh's amused from the crowd, and Spencer seemed to blush.)

"I'm sorry Kassie, but it's almost summer, I don't think there will be snow…" Spencer said not trying to bring forth a bad reaction from the crazy girl.

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"It's not cold enough, I'm sorry"

"That is okay, but at least we can get their faster!"

"Speaking of which, before I go does anyone need to use the restroom?!" Courtney asked

"I do!" Kassie screamed

"Well……………………are you going to go?" Courtney stated the question.

"Oh, I'm done now…"

"Wonderful" Courtney muttered. "Now let's go"

Courtney turned on the radio in hopes that it might distract

Kassie a little while, and also just to take her mind off of things so she could focus on the road…the last thing she needed was a car wreck!

Playing on the radio was "Cellar Door" by Escape the Fate. Hunter sunk down in his seat water filling his eyes some.

Kassie, "Umm…I don't like this song very much."

At first Courtney did not realize what was the matter until she listened to the words. She then quickly changed it to a different station, country, but it was "Concrete Angel", then "Alyssa Lies", she changed it again and "Make-up" by Escape the Fate came on.

"Never mind, we don't need radio!" Courtney said finally cutting it off, having by this time made Hunter have a mixture of anger and sorrow swarming around in him.

"HEY! I can sing!" Kassie stated then she stared, "OoOoOoO, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY'S nerves!"

This produced a small chuckle form Hunter; he wiped his eyes and continued to listen to Kassie "sing" It reminded him of all of the good times with his friends, including Kabran.

They were continuing with their long journey to the cabin. It started raining, the wind raged, and it was very slippery. Kassie couldn't decide if she was on a roller coaster, or a water slide. Either way she was having fun while a nervous Spencer clung to his love of fear she might jump out the window.

Everyone else was getting nervous for what lied ahead of them. Courtney did her best to concentrate on the rode, Hunter slumped in his seat, and Blake starred out the window.

Blake new something awaited him, a decision that would effect a lot of people, though he didn't know what. Something in the bottom of his stomach just made him itch. Maybe it was nerves, but he wasn't so sure.

Courtney pulled into a small motel for the night; all the boys were in one room, Courtney and Kassie in another. They needed to rest, for the next day had much in store.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review, I need you all to keep going on, I love this story and I hope you do to! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	30. Watching the Devil

**A/N: It has been a long time! No good excuse except school and plays! I'm sorry! Well this is quickly coming to an end. Only a few chapters left. I am thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure either tell me in a review or go to my pf and vote on my poll. Well please ENJOY AND R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am poor!**

* * *

:://Time lapse//::

While the others were on an adventure to save Duncan, the ones left had a mind set to catch Kabran's step dad.

Kabran's mom had accepted him back with open arms, knowing that everything he was accused of were lies, or she was too afraid to say anything else. So they were back at their old apartment and Kabran's bedroom was being made into the new twin's room. They had found out both were girls, something Kabran had feared.

Louis had gotten into the vacant apartment next door and set up all his equipment. He had sound, video, and even a recording setting! This way he could watch them at all hours of the day, and get the police if needed. This was also a way to look after Kabran's mom, one of her deepest wishes.

Dylan set a camera out on their balcony, hidden, plus in the next apartment over Louis set in front of a giant wall of screens. Every room was in his sight. The others had a table set in the back so they'd be ready to help in a moments notice. In the room they had a refrigerator, television, and blow up mattress.

They knew they might be in there for a week before the others got back, but they had to keep an eye out.

Louis was sitting in his chair, and Dylan was laying on the mattress when Derek and Emily got back from putting audio in all the cars and a tracker on his cell phone. So far everything had been going fine, and Kabran's mother (Lilly), had just got back from picking up her husband (Jack).

"Home sweet home." Jack said with a smirk "For some reason it feels much cleaner now, don't you think sweetie?"

"Sure..." Lilly responded to her husband

"Now that it is all clean, and no more trash is hanging around, we can finally be how we wanted to be."

"I'm glad you feel better, are you hungry?"

"Yes, first unpack my bags then cook."

"Very well, anything else?"

"No, but make sure you don't eat anything, your starting to resemble a bloated whale."

"It's because I'm pregnant hunneh."

"That is not an excuse, it is just something women use to eat all they want!"

"Your right, I'm sorry. Can I be off now?!"

"You better, make it quick too, I need some pleasure too! It's been about 3 months. Your no good, but it is something."

"Yes dear."

Lilly folded up her husband's clothes, and put them back exactly where he would want her to, she cooked hiss three course meal exactly right, and cleaned up perfectly after herself. She served her husband and pleased him afterward. Then she cleaned the entire house again. This is how her days always were and would always be.

After he was in bed she would sneak a bite to eat, just for the babies, and then cry herself to sleep.

Louis and the others watched this happen. The next morning Lilly left off to work even though the doctor said she was in her 6th month and should rest, but that wasn't an option. Jack also left and the car cam said he went to the appliance hardware store.

When he came back he installed what looked like an alarm system. That didn't seem like a big deal, if they needed to get in Louis could hack it. When Lilly got home the routine started over again, but this time her was not pleased and he tried to burn, hit, and kick it into her to not forget again.

Louis, Dylan, Emily, and Derek saw this, but couldn't do anything. Though Derek didn't think it was right for Emily to watch this , he secretly cared about her deeply, and he did not want her getting hurt, but he could not reveal his feelings.

"I think you might be too much of a girl for this Emily" Derek said all cocky.

"Excuse me?!" Emily responded with a glare.

"All I'm saying is you might not can handle it, here I'll walk you home."

"Because I'm a girl?!"

"That is exactly right."

"You are the most sexist pig I've ever known! No wonder you and Duncan are so close!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Would you two shut up and make out or something." Louis retorted

"What are they making?" Dylan questioned

"Magical ponies to jump over the rainbow." Louis stated sarcastically

"I want one!"

"Why would I make out with a jerk like him? He only cares for himself."

"Because you love him, and if Derek only cares for himself then why does he have that picture of you on his wall?" Dylan questioned oblivious

"What?!" Emily asked

"Dylan, no!" Derek tried

"Oh, and that one time he beat up that kid in 5th grade when he tripped you on the playground."

"Dylan!"

"Then in 8th he wrote you that big long valentine, but chickened out and made me promise never to tell…oops." Dylan went on then realized.

"I am going to kill you." Derek said balling up his fists.

"Is that true Derek?" Emily questioned

"Don't believe a word he says!"

"it was a little sweet, for a big selfish jerk!" Emily continued laughing

"I am not sweet, and I do not like, like you…maybe I did, but I don't now!"

"So, why you want me to leave?"

"Oh, just forget about it."

"I want to know!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"but you don't have too, and I would rather die then let anything happen to you."

"If I promise to stay out of trouble, will you not worry, because no matter what your not making me leave!"

"Fine, but you can't leave my sight."

"haha, fine, fine, whatever."

"I still don't like you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

They all spent the night in the building and when they woke up they saw Jack and Lilly packing up some things and heading out. Louis called Spencer and he said Hunter snapped and was on his way. Spencer warned not to interfere, but to keep an eye out…

Then Louis realized something, the track and video on the car and cell phones had been shut off.

* * *

**A/N: So how you like it?! Tell me and i might update faster! . haha please REVIEW!!!!**

**Kassie: I can see you**

**Kabran: what are you doing Kassie?!**

**Kassie: *Whispers* Forny**

**Hunter: I will just pretend I don't know you! I love you Kaby!**

**Kabran: I love you to baby, and I misses you..but no I have to be dead! **

**Kassie: I have feet...**

**Kabran: Well I am just here to tell you there are prolly no more Apple nugget like "challenges" but will still talk to you if you want...**

**Dylan: Who stuck this pizza in my mailbox?!**

**Kassie: HEY! I was saving that for later! *snatches away***

**Kabran: Well, talk to you later**

**All: On Apple Nuggets!**


	31. AN

**A/N**: HEY! I have come to talk to all of you. I know im not really suppose to do this and this is going to be quick and probably with error, but it needs to be said. Sorry to all you who thought this was an update and now are disappointed, ive been there so so sorry! :( I wanted to tell all you a little about this story. I started writing this the summer after 7th grade, and first posted it in 8th. I had a lot of help from my friend kabran, and some others as well. I am currently in the begging of my 10th grade yr so as you can tell...I have grown up a lot. I talk different, act different and Im closer to God. I am currently in rolled in ALL honors which is nothing compared to most of you, but its quite hard for me. Though I would like you all to know that the other night I had a burden for this story and I finished writing it. The ending is really not verry good, but it needed to be finished. Maybe one day if i have time I'll add on. Soon when I have time i will type up some of the remaining chapters and update, and like i said your all probably going to hate me for the ending. But i love you guys and thanks for being faithful. and hey if you want after im done, send me in your own endings to the story if you dont like mine and maybe i can do something with them. I love you guys and you'll hear from me soon!

**with much much Love,**

** Toritona 33**


	32. Courtney to the Resuce

**A/N: Hey here you go, long weekend I made time to do this just for you guys. Hope you enjoy it~Bad cliff hanger though. Sorry :) SO REVIEW AND ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**::/Time lapse/::**

They all woke up the next morning renewed and refreshed. Well let's put it this way Courtney woke up the next morning renewed and refreshed. Kassie, Blake, Hunter, and Spencer were seemingly dragged from their beds and forced into the car. Everyone was in their original positions in the car except Hunter's chair was leaned back, and Kassie was asleep in Spencer's lap.

Through curvy, Slippery roads they went, through trees, mountains, and valleys. All to reach that forsaken cabin. Up in the Georgia Mountains fairly close to the Tennessee line is where they could finally stop. She parked the car in a clearing off the main road, knowing the cabin was only about 3 miles into the woods.

The five teenagers got in a huddle near the car to plan their tactics. Basically who was going to take down who and how they were going to do it.

"I think me, Spencer, and Blake should take down Matt and Lex." Hunter contemplated

"Yeah, but then the girls will be all alone and what if Lex goes after them." Spencer retorted

"Well who else has an idea?" Courtney questioned

"How about Hunter, Kassie, and Spencer search the outside of the house and the cellar, they might have Duncan down there, and me and Courtney go inside." Black finally came out

"Do you think you could protect Courtney if you needed to? Duncan never forgive us, if something happened to her." Hunter questioned

"With my life if I have to."

"Good then." Spencer added

"Okay, time to load up." Hunter announced. He went around opening the trunk and pulled out five hand guns, and two racks of ammunition. Then he distributed the guns to everyone, including Kassie surprisingly, and kept one rack of ammunition, giving the other to Blake.

Hunter, Spencer, and Kassie went on an eastern curve toward the cabin, Black and Courtney to the west. Kassie was sure to sing spy music and climb on the trees to make less noise though.

**::/Hunter, Spencer, Kassie/::**

The three companions arrived in visual of the cabin; from here they proceeded on the ground. Hunter lead followed by Kassie, then Spencer. They reached the cellar doors. Kassie first spat on the hinges then opened it without a squeak. Surprisingly it was lit. They proceeded down the stairs and at the bottom were met by Sam.

"Friends!" Sam said with squinting eyes

"Furthest thing from it, Sam how could you do this again?" Kassie questioned furious

"Because, I don't like you in the first place, No one likes you! Plus this has more to offer."

"Well were taking you back and trust me, will get you in some place real nice." Hunter stepped in

"Catch me first!" Sam said while blowing out the lights and jumping to the back of the room.

"Crap!" Hunter yelled through the darkness

**::/Courtney, Blake/::**

Courtney and Blake made their way to the steps of the cabin. Blake made sure he was in front of Courtney as they slowly crept in the door.

It was quiet in the main room, as Kassie would say, a little too quiet.

There were many rooms in the Cabin, so even with protest by Blake they split up. Blake went to the right, and Courtney to the left of the house.

Blake went down a long hallway full of many doors, while Courtney went toward more open areas, with only a few. Blake was faced with room, after empty room, but he knew one room that was never empty. Lex's office…

He went beside the door, gun in hand, and slowly pushed it open, and of course sitting in his chair was Lex.

"Nice to see you again." Lex said with an evil grin.

"Not really." Blake responded

"You mean, you didn't miss me?"

"Like an Illness."

"Now come on Blake that hurt. We were so close, always have been."

"No! You used me!"

"How?"

"You made me hurt so many people."

"I did no such thing; you made all those decisions on your own. It was probably even half your fault that Kabran died."

"Don't say that! Lex, I am here to put an end to you! Once and for all!"

Blake charged at the desk and Lex pulled out a knife. Lex swung it at Blake, but he blocked it with his gun. As Lex released his gun went flying across the room, and Lex pounced on Blake.

Lex drove the knife down and hit right above his head. Then pulled it back up and started again, but Blake grabbed his arms and they rolled on the ground.

They finally hit a wall and Lex was victorious, on top of Blake.

"Any last words?" Lex said with a cynical grin

"I don't know, how about for you?" Blake quickly pulled up his gun and shot him 3 times in the face.

Lex fell over limp, all life away from him; Blake pushed the dead body off of himself. Then cleaned up and ran out the door to find Courtney.

Mean while on the left side of the cabin, Courtney had gone through the living room and found what she wanted in the first door. Right there chained to the wall, nearly beaten to death was Duncan.

As soon as she saw him, she ran in and hugged the nearly unconscious Duncan.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" He said in a raspy voice

"I came to save you! Oh, I'm so happy you're alright."

"Appreciated, but you need to leave now!"

"Why?"

"It's not safe"

"Not without you…"

"No!"

"Well, well. What a happy reunion." Matt said in the hallway.

"Don't lay a finger on her!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it. I think I should just lay all my fingers on her." Matt said hugging Courtney from behind.

Courtney then kneed Matt in the crotch and ran beside Duncan facing Matt.

"You'll pay for that, you little witch!" Matt screamed, and as he looked up he saw Courtney with a gun pointed at him. "You don't even know how to use that, just put it down."

"Don't take another step." Courtney warned

Matt then took out his own gun…"What now were even, but unlike you I'll use mine." He started to pull the trigger and as he did Blake came in and took the bullet, but at the same time letting one go, making it hit Matt right in the heart.

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I also made my school play this week! So I am very excited, now I have to start drivers course. my oh my! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
